


I'll always have your back

by kawaiigame12



Series: Somos tu pequeña Familia-protegan a Tony Stark (Universo 121200) [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute Vision (Marvel), F/M, Friendship/Love, Heavy Angst, Hurt James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Hurt Tony Stark, Implied/Referenced Suicide, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, James "Rhodey" Rhodes Feels, M/M, POV James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Precious Peter Parker, Protective James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Protective May Parker (Spider-Man), Protective Pepper Potts, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Sweet Vision (Marvel), Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-10-14 18:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17514008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiigame12/pseuds/kawaiigame12
Summary: Tony es su mejor amigoEl mejor compañeroQuizás su hermano de otra MadreSi, hay estaba para el, Rhody sabía que siempre debía estar para Tony, incluso si este fuera tan terco como una mula.Rhody ayuda a Tony a superar sus demonios.Porque Rhody... Siempre va estar ahi para el.****una historia en la perspectiva de James Rhodes, después de los sucesos de Civil War y en los sucesos de Spider-Man homecoming.(Para que no se me confundan)****«O en resumen, como Rhody oculta sus verdaderos sentimientos a su amigo desde el MIT»





	1. Acto 1: ¿Qué pasó después?

**Author's Note:**

> Rhody se entera de que Steve dejó en muy mal estado a Tony, dejándolo herido y traicionado.
> 
> El no puede creer lo que le hizo el Capitán a Tony.
> 
> Tony estaba herido... muy herido.

 

**_Acto 1:_ **

**_¿Qué pasó después?_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

 

 

El solo quería pensar que era falso, que lo que le habían dicho era falso. Quería saber, quería más respuestas, pero Natasha no se quedo por mucho tiempo y desapareció.  
Era obvio, ahora ella era una criminal del gobierno.

  
Aún retumbaban en su cabeza las palabras que les dijo antes de desaparecer por los pasillos vacíos y fríos de las instalaciones.

 

_“No se lo que pasó, pero está muy herido, casi lo encuentro inconsciente. Solo pude rescatarlo por que recibí la señal de F.R.I.D.A.Y, lo siento Coronel es todo lo que puedo decirte”_

 

Rhody frunció el seño ante el recuerdo. Seguía esperando afuera del pasillo, sentado en su ahora nueva silla de ruedas, a que la Doctora Cho saliera para decirle algo. Pero la impaciencia lo estaba matando.

  
¿Porqué carajos su amigo tenía que irse solo? Tenia que ser Tony.

  
Sin previo aviso Visión salió de la pared sobre exaltándolo un poco, este se acercó a el. Rhody pudo ver que lo miro unos microsegundos y sintió que se puso tenso. El androide quitó la mirada y observó el corredor.

  
—¿Nada al respecto del Sr. Stark?—preguntó el sin verlo.

  
—No y sinceramente no me gusta nada…—le dijo mientras observaba el piso, el hombre suspiro—¿Tú sabías lo que iba hacer Vi?

  
Visión ante eso puso la mirada en blanco por unos segundos pero luego pudo ponerla neutral—Algo. Sabía que no iba a detenerse así por que sí y después de…—El androide lo observó un segundo y después quitó la mirada—Después de los sucesos anteriores, no habría duda. De todos modos ya sabía con exactitud a donde iba el Capitán, pero creo debió haber algo más, ¿Porqué el Sr. Stark no llamó por ayuda o porque ignoro los mandatos del Secretario Ross?

  
—No puedo decirte Vi, lo único que nos queda, es que lo diga el. Pero en privado, las paredes escuchan, gracias a los Acuerdos. Ya no somos tan libres como antes.

  
—¿Coronel Rhodes, puedo hacerle una pregunta?

  
Rhody lo miró para que continuará.

  
—Usted firmó. ¿Firmó aún sabiendo las consecuencias al respecto?

  
Rhody guardó silencio antes de responder—Si, así es Vi. Firme por que sabía que era lo correcto, no me arrepiento. _No me arrepiento_ Vi.

  
Visión no oculto su sorpresa ante tal respuesta. Justo en ese momento la Doctora Cho llegó. Rhody la observó y se veía muy seria, más de lo normal.

  
—El está bien, si es lo que preguntan. Brazo izquierdo... creo que tendrá que tener más cuidado, sin mencionar el músculo rasgado, costillas levemente rotas, pero el hombre sigue en el ruedo después de la cirugía, quizás este mucho mejor en un mes o algo parec—

  
—Espera, espera. ¿Cirugía? ¿Cómo que costillas rotas? ¿Cómo sucedió eso?—cuestionó sin palabras Rhody al escuchar lo poco que decía la mujer.

  
La mujer de cabello azabache se le quedo mirando, con una extraña mirada de lástima.

  
—No lo sé Rhody. Pero se que él no esta nada bien, necesita su presencia. Podrás visitarlo cuando despierte.

  
La mujer se fue sin decir nada más. Visión se quedó observando por donde se fue la mujer y después observó a Rhody, quien miraba el piso con la mirada en blanco.

  
—¿Piensas lo que yo…? Porque no… porque no quiero creerlo.

  
—Coronel Rhodes. Creo que no hay otra explicación—Le dijo el androide con una voz extrañamente baja.

  
Entonces el hombre fue rodeado por la rabia y golpeó la pared con fuerza, tomando a Visión de sorpresa.

  
No, no era cierto. Nada de eso era cierto. Pero no había otra maldita explicación, no había.

  
¿No solo bastaba con una guerra entre ellos? ¿Una guerra entre las personas que creías tu familia?

  
¿Porqué llegar a este punto?

  
—¡Maldita sea!—gritó en alto mientras ponía una mano sobre su rostro la otra todavía estaba contra la pared cerrada en un puño.

  
Visión ante eso puso una mano sobre su hombro, Rhody no quería compasión ahora mismo. Pero lo acepto de todos modos.

  
Solo quería ir con Tony.

  
Pasaron unas horas, unas cuantas donde estuvo en la gran sala. No sabía donde estaba Visión, pero sabía que estaba por ahí.

  
No lo culpaba por lo que paso, realmente no. Solo fue algo que pasó.

  
Mientras seguía en su silencio, la I.A habló.

  
—Coronel Rhodes, avisó que el Sr. Stark acaba de despertar y parece un poco desorientado.

  
Sin esperar o decirle algo a la I.A fue al ascensor y llegó rápido al piso del Centro médico.

  
—F.R.I.D.A.Y ¿En qué habitación esta Tony?

  
—Ya le indicó el camino—en eso el pasillo fue alumbrado por tenues luces color celeste.

  
—Gracias nena—dijo empezando a ir por el camino indicado.

  
Llegó y abrió la puerta con cuidado. Pudo ver a Tony quien tenía levemente los ojos abiertos observando el cuarto.

  
Entonces la abrió por completo y entró. Tony de inmediato miró a su dirección.

  
—No te preocupes soy yo Tony. Fri me aviso que te despertaste, ¿Cómo te si—

  
— _Vivo_.

  
Rhody se quedó sin palabras antes las palabras tan frías que espetó Tony. ¿A qué se refería con que _Vivo_?

  
—Eso es algo bueno, ¿No? Amigo te has salvado de muchas, hasta podría decirte gato To—

  
—Basta. Rhody basta—Tony tosió un poco y Rhody fue a buscar un vaso con agua para dárselo, pero cuando llegó a el Tony se lo quito de un manotazo—No. No quiero lástima ahora.

  
—Tony, pero, ¿D-de que estás hablando?—Rhody puso una mirada seria—¿Qué fue lo que paso? Natasha llego aquí y casi no me dijo nada. Tony estoy enojado, tanto como tú. ¿Enserio Ste—

  
—¡No digas su nombre! Lo último que quiero es escuchar su estúpido nombre Rhody—Tony cubrió su rostro con ambas manos.

  
—Entonces, el…—

  
Tony suspiro en frustración y le dio la cara a Rhody—Si. Él me traicionó, él me hizo todo esto Rhody. ¿Y porque? Por proteger a su maldita perra llamada Bucky, si eso fue.

  
—No, eso no. El no—

  
—¿Haría algo así? Yo tampoco lo creí… yo tampoco lo creí. Todo se fue al infierno Rhody, todo cambió.

  
Rhody no podía creer lo que escuchaba, trago duro para continuar, pero las siguientes palabras. Las siguientes palabras hizo que toda su sangre corriera fría.

  
— _ÉL_ mato a mamá. El amiguito del Cap, mato a mamá—Tony empezó a llorar en cólera y rabia. Rhody no podía hacer mas que guardar silencio y escuchar, escuchar esta horrible pesadilla—Mató a mamá. Ella no murió en un accidente, ella fue asesinada. Rhody fue asesinada a sangre fría, yo lo vi, me lo mostraron en ese vídeo. Ella estaba tan asustada en ese vídeo. Hasta ver como mataron a mi padre se sintió horrible. No pude contenerme, quise matarlo, quise matarlo. Pero ¿sabes que es lo peor de todo esto Rhody?

  
Rhody solo frunció levemente el seño, mientras la presión en su pecho seguía.

  
—Que Steve _sabía_. El sabía que Barnes fue el asesino de mis padres y lo oculto por tanto tiempo. Y me decían hipócrita a mi.

  
Después de eso la habitación se sumió a silencio sepulcral, lo único que lo perturbaba era los beeps rápidos y constante de la máquina de presión.

  
—Rhody vete. Por favor, quiero estar solo—

  
—No. Tony, no quiero dejarte solo. Escúchame vamos a solucionar esto—

—No, Rhody. Aquí no hay solución. Solo déjame solo—Tony quito la mirada mientras las lágrimas bajaban en silencio.

  
Rhody no hizo mas que aceptar lo que le dijo su amigo y se fue en silencio de la habitación. Antes de cerrar la puerta observó a Tony y después cerró por completo la habitación.

  
El no pudo dormir en toda la noche. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (¡PRIMERO! No soy anti-team Cap. Entiendo ambos lados. Tony quería asegurar a la familia. Steve quería salvar a su amigo. etc. Etc. pero siento que algunas cosas se debieron arreglar hablando pero siempre hubo la tensión entre Tony y Steve :/)
> 
> Hola chicossss  
> si ya se y esta historia, ¿de donde carasne salió?
> 
> Bueno siempre me eh preguntado cuales fueron los pensamientos de Rhody al saber lo que le hizo Steve a Tony, volviendo el tema algo demasiado personal por decirlo así...
> 
> y boom esto nació.  
> Les advierto que tendrá algo de angst fuerte, si ya vieron los tag, ya deben prepararse mentalmente.
> 
> Este fanfic no será tan largo, la historia ya la tengo completa. Subiré los cap de semana en semana (no preocuparse con la otra historia que estoy subiendo esa la subiré mas o menos con el mismo horario)
> 
> Además que quería escribir algo sobre Rhody y su relación con Tony asaggagssh xd. Además que no veo muchas historias de ellos (I stan this friendship, pls Endgame don t kill them TT—TT)
> 
> (aclaración ante la parte del estado de salud que dijo Cho de Tony. No soy experta en medicina, huesos o músculos. Pero se que aunque Tony tendría su armadura, los golpes de dos Súper soldados no creo que se haya sentido nada bien...)
> 
> Bueno nos vemos, espero les haya gustado el capítulo, aunque ya empezó muy angst v,:  
> Kudos, comentarios y opiniones(? son bienvenidos.


	2. Acto 2: Hablemos de Spidy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhody se entera de que Tony se ira a las Indias.  
> En eso descubre los planos del traje del alguien en particular. Rojo y Azul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les guste <3

 

 

**_Acto 2:_ **

**_Hablemos de Spidy_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

 

El contó los días, los días que se fue convirtiendo en un mes. Y de ese mes, ya casi se transformaba en dos meses. Tony todavía debía guardar reposo, pero el hombre era un necio y se levantó de esa cama como si estuviera en su _100%_ a la sexta semana, a lo que Cho se sorprendió sabiendo las heridas y golpes que tenía el Stark. Así que ella solo le pidió que por lo menos tomará sus pastillas y se hiciera los chequeos.

  
Todo eso pasó y el tema de _aquella_ vez no volvió.

  
Rhody quería saber mas a fondo, no podía creer que uno de los soldados, que fue amigo del Capitán América hiciera tal atrocidad. Pero ese hombre cayo en experimentos de los Hydras, lo que sea que hicieron, lo lograron.

  
Y odiaba pensar de esa manera.

  
Volviendo a su presente de ahora, estaba en el gimnasio, practicando ahora con su nueva prótesis que construyó Tony.

  
Ya podía caminar un poco mejor, pero en vez de estar concentrado su cabeza rondaba en otro tema. Los fugitivos. Escaparon de la prisión en medio del mar y sabía que Tony sabía algo al respecto, por lo que Ross estaba completamente furioso, ya que quería saber a donde se fueron.

  
Pero realmente Tony no sabía a donde se fueron los fugitivos o si estaban juntos.

  
Los únicos que quedaron mas o menos libres fueron Clint y Scott Lang el que se llamaba _Ant-man_. Los dos aceptaron el arresto domiciliario, así que literalmente Clint estaría estacando en su casa con su familia y Scott lo mismo por lo que no era tan horrible.

  
Además de eso, Steve mandó un mensaje, una carta. Cuando Tony se lo dio ni siquiera lo termino de leer, solo leyó dos palabras.

  
_“Si me necesitas”_ , _“Estaré ahí”_

  
Tony escupió de inmediato con veneno en su voz que no podía creer lo que escribió el estúpido en la carta. Pero al mismo tiempo aceptaba que lo hiciera, nunca se sabe que puede ocurrir en el futuro.

  
Además le dio un celular súper, pero mega antiguo. Tony se sintió ofendido y el no pudo evitar reír al respecto.

  
Mientras recordaba eso, el veía el cielo nublado significando que la lluvia iba a llegar.

  
—Oye Fri, ¿Tony está en el taller?

  
—Si Sr. Rhodes, pero se está alistando para irse. Debe ir a las Indias—anunció de inmediato la I.A.

  
Rhody frunció el seño ante lo que dijo.

  
—¿Qué? ¿Porqué no me dijo?—preguntó porque era extraño que Tony no le dijera algo al respecto. Bueno últimamente ha pasado eso.

  
—No tengo una respuesta Sr. Rhodes.

  
Rhody se quedo pensando, así que empezó a caminar hacia al ascensor para ir al taller.  
Cuando llegó escuchó a Tony a hablar en alto por teléfono.

  
—Oye, oye, quédate- todo, esta- Okay, okay no todo esta muy bien…—su voz sonaba entre nervioso y cansada. Rhody observó que hasta ya tenía su traje de salir puesto.

  
Rhody no quiso interrumpir en su llamada telefónica por lo que solo se puso a ver las pantallas azules.

  
Y lo primero que vio fueron los diseños de un traje. Se le hacía conocido, espera ya lo había visto antes, rojo y azul.

  
¡El _Spider-boy_! ¿Así era su nombre no? La última y primera vez que lo vio fue en Berlín, en el aeropuerto, hablaba mucho. Y las referencias a las películas era algo que recordaba, bueno los ayudó a vencer al pequeñín que se volvió un maldito gigante. ¿Qué clase de tecnología era esa?

  
Pese a eso el muchacho era bueno y muy fuerte ya que lo rescató cuando Ant-man lo mandó a volar.

  
Le daba curiosidad por que Tony tenía planos del traje, ósea obviamente sabía que el le había hecho el traje al muchacho, sonaba un poco joven para adquirir tanta tecnología, pero era extraño, ¿Aún Tony tenía contacto con el arácnido?

  
—Debo ir a las Indias Pep, te veré cuando regrese… Si, también te extraño… si, hasta luego—al terminar Tony dejo salir un suspiro.

  
Rhody aclaró su garganta y el mecánico de inmediato lo miro, su cara mostró sorpresa como si no se hubiese esperado que el estaría ahí.

  
—Hey Tones, ¿Esa era Pep?

  
Tony cruzó sus brazos y observó a otro lado—Si, si era ella. Viene mañana en la noche, supo lo que me pasó. Amigo está histérica como no tienes idea.

  
—Me lo imagino—comentó. No estaba muy sorprendido, en este punto todos andan histéricos.

  
—No quería que viniera pero bueno…—Tony observó a Rhody—¿Sucede algo?

  
—Bueno mi amigo se va de viaje al otro continente sin haberme dicho antes. Solo vine a despedirme y a decirte no te quedes tanto tiempo allá.

  
Tony cerró los ojos mientras suspiraba—Lo siento Rhody, debí mencionártelo antes.

  
—No te preocupes Tones—Rhody observó las pantallas celeste del traje del arácnido—Emm… ¿Y eso?

  
Tony abrió los ojos y después observó los planos—Amm, bueno pues—

  
—¿Aún tienes contacto con el? Creo que puede ser un buen candidato a ser un vengador. Necesita un poco de entrenamiento y que no hablé mucho.

  
Tony sonrió levemente—Si, si puede ser. Pero aún debo pensarlo, hay algunos temas en esto y aquello, que deben ser consultados por mí primero. Y si aún tengo contacto con él…

  
—¿Es tu pupilo?

  
Tony lo observó de reojo y después miró los planos—Si.

  
—Te felicito Tones, nunca pensé que tuvieras algo parecido a un aprendiz, solo que no lo conviertas como tú, ese no es el punto de ser un mentor—

  
Tony se hecho a reír sarcásticamente—Gracioso mamá osa, por lo menos lo educa alguien genial como yo y no un aburrido como tú.

  
Rhody fingió ofenderse y le pego a Tony en el hombro suavemente. El mecánico se hecho a reír levemente.

  
—Bueno yo no soy un helicóptero padre como tú Tony.

  
Tony casi se le caen los lentes de sol que tenía puesto y a la vez se puso levemente rojo. Se acomodó los lentes segundos después.

  
—¡No soy nada de eso! ¿¡qué te hace pensarlo!?—le cuestionó.

  
—No se, solo vi de lejos cuando fuiste a ver si estaba bien. Nunca había visto esa cara en ti.

  
Tony rodó los ojos—El niño fue golpeado por el gigante ese, ¿Qué querías que hiciera?—El hombre de inmediato se mordió la lengua ante lo que dijo y Rhody frunció el seño de inmediato.

  
—¿Niño? ¿Cuántos años tiene exactamente? No me digas que llevaste a un niño a todo esto.

  
Tony se puso en blanco y suspiro pesadamente—Si, si, lo sé fue estúpido de mi parte llevar a un chiquillo sin experiencia a capturar a tipos expertos en peleas y espionaje… necesitaba gente Rhody, con solo nosotros no podíamos hacer nada. Ya tenía al chico en la mira desde que publicaron vídeos en Youtube, el chico es genial en lo que hace.

  
—Pero eso no es excusa en llevarlo a todo esto. Okay entiendo tu punto, no pudimos pensar mucho teníamos el tiempo en nuestros cuellos.

  
—Exacto. Está bien tendré en mente en eso de entrenar al muchacho, además que debo saber como funcionan sus poderes realmente, dijo que fue mordido por una araña radiactiva—En eso Tony fue en camino al ascensor.

  
—¿Radiactiva?—preguntó en bajo Rhody. Y siguió a Tony.

  
Ya afuera junto con su amigo vio que ya Happy (que ya estaba haciendo su baile de desesperación) estaba esperando junto con el auto.

  
—Nos vemos Rhody. Regreso en mas o menos un mes.

  
—¿Tanto tiempo?—cuestionó de inmediato Rhody.

  
Tony lo observó y sonrió—Descuida querida te llamaré para decirte las buenas noches.

  
Rhody rodó los ojos—Cállate por favor—le espetó mientras tenía una sonrisa.

  
—¿Todo listo Sr. Stark?—pregunto Happy sin prestar atención a la conversación.

  
—Sip Happy, oye antes de que se me olvidé, recuerda que aún tienes contacto con el niño.

  
Happy frunció el seño significando que estaba irritado ante el recuerdo. Rhody alzo la ceja, también quería ser de ayuda para el muchacho.

  
—¿no puedo tener contacto con el chico Tones?

  
—Es complicado Rhody, el niño no quiere que nadie sepa quién es, además de mi y Happy—Ante eso Rhody solo asintió no muy de acuerdo pero quería respetar la decisión del chico araña—Bueno Ro-ro bye.

  
Rhody arrugo la nariz ante el apodo y después sonrió levemente—si hasta luego…

  
Tony se montó al auto, pero Happy no y fue hacia Rhody.

  
Con voz baja dijo—¿Cómo sigue?

  
Ante eso Rhody abrió levemente los ojos y suspiro, observó al hombre—Creo que normal.

  
Happy solo asintió y se fue al auto. Cuando Rhody se dio cuenta ya el auto se había ido y el solo fue adentro de las instalaciones. Ahora se sentía mas desolado.

  
No solo el se preocupaba por Tony. También estaban Happy y Pepper.

  
¿Porqué se sentía molesto?

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hola, ¿Como están? xd  
> espero les haya gustado el capítulo, cortito, pero aquí esta.
> 
> kudos y comentarios son bienvenidos. <3


	3. Acto 3: Peter & Máquina de guerra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> la noticia de la futura boda de Tony y Pepper.  
> Rhody conoce a Peter Parker.

 

 

 

**_Acto 3:_ **

**_Peter & Máquina de guerra_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

 

 

 

_—Me voy a casar con Pepper._

  
Las palabras de Tony retumbaron en su cabeza como un eco sin final. Todo sucedió tan repentinamente.

  
Primero, Tony andaba molesto por su pupilo por que parecía que había descubierto quien hacía las armas con tecnología alienígena y no quería que el niño se metiera en eso, pero el niño hizo caso omiso y fue a buscar información por si mismo, que ocasionó que casi un Ferry se hundiera porque fue literalmente cortado a la mitad y peligrara la vida de las personas en este, lo que ocasionó que Tony se pusiera furioso (Pero sabía que no era por el accidente o por el niño). Tanto fue así que regreso y tiró el traje de Spider-Man en el taller, no quiso preguntar, Tony ese día parecía León enjaulado.

  
Pero un tiempo después de eso Happy llamó diciendo que las cosas que iban a traer de la torre Stark, que Tony había vendido, fueron rescatado por Spider-Man y que capturó a un tipo llamado Vulture.

  
Tony se dio cuenta que el niño había aprendido alguna lección que el le dijo. Rhody no entendió mucho esa parte, pero luego Tony dijo que iba a darle el título al chico, de ser un Vengador. Rhody se sorprendió ante eso, además se sorprendió de que Tony se sintiera orgulloso de la idea y del niño.

  
Pero, el niño declinó la oferta, algo muy maduro de su parte. Supo que el niño no era cualquier chiquillo con súper poderes y en ese momento fue cuando.

  
Tony le propuso matrimonio a Pepper.

  
Okay si, al fin, ¡Al fin joder! Al fin esos dos ya se iban a casar, fueron ochos largos años. Pero valió la pena esperar.

  
Se sentía contento por el, hasta cuando se lo dijo, estaba bastante emocionado. Nunca antes lo había visto tan contento.

 

  
_—Rhody, escúchame. ¡Me voy a casar con Pepper joder! ¡Me voy a casar con ella!_

  
_—Estoy tan feliz por ti amigo, enserio al fin, te lo mereces—dijo mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza._

 

Pero a pesar de estar contento por Tony algo no andaba bien en su cabeza. Si, sentía contento, pero, a la vez no.

  
Rhody suspiro y empezó a caminar por los pasillos. Hasta que fue sorprendido por Visión.

  
—¡Woah! Vi, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Porqué tan apurado?

  
Visión que estaba en el aire, levito un poco hasta llegar a una altura cerca del hombre.

  
—Hay alguien discutiendo con el Sr. Stark. No parece contenta.

  
—¿Cómo? Es—

  
—No, no. Nada de eso, es una mujer y vino acompañado del niño llamado Spider-Man.

  
—¿Spider-Man?

  
—Si y la mujer no parece muy contenta. Voy afuera.

  
—Esta bien, iré a ver que pasa—Visión asintió y se fue mientras atravesaba las paredes.

  
—Hey Fri, ¿Dónde está Tony?

  
—En la sala principal.

  
Rhody asintió como si ella la pudiera ver y fue en camino a la sala. Cuando iba llegando, escuchó de inmediato el grito de una mujer.

  
—¡ES UN NIÑO POR EL AMOR AL CIELO!

  
Okay, Visión no mentía la mujer se oía furiosa. Observó que las puertas a la sala estaban cerradas. Tony se metió en un gran lío.

  
No sabe si escuchó mal, pero también escuchó a Pepper que parecía que trataba de calmar a la mujer.

  
Rhody suspiro no sabía si meterse en la discusión. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escuchó unos balbuceos.

  
Camino un poco hasta llegar a la esquina del pasillo. Y vio a alguien en el piso, ocultaba su rostro entre sus rodillas.

  
Era un chico y el pobre parecía que estaba llorando.

  
Con cuidado fue hacia el pero antes de que pudiera acercarse el chico levantó la mirada y lo observó de inmediato. Este como parecía asustado, se levantó y se alejo de el.

  
—Hey, hey, tranquilo. No te voy hacer nada—le dijo Rhody calmadamente.

  
Ahora Rhody observó al chico, su cara estaba un poco roja por el llanto, sus ojos marrones estaban brillosos.

  
Le recordó a alguien.

  
—Usted…

  
Rhody alzo levemente la cabeza cuando escuchó la voz del chico—¿si?

  
—Usted es.. es Máquina de guerra, el Coronel James Rhodes…—dijo el chico en balbuceos como si no pudiera creer que el estuviera ahí.

  
Rhody rasco levemente su cabeza—Si ese soy yo chico. Pero puedes decirme Rhody.

  
—Oh, okay Sr. Rhody—El chico guardó silencio mientras hacía hipos por el llanto.

  
Mientras se escuchó otro grito en el fondo perteneciente a la mujer de antes.

  
—Oh Dios… esto es mi culpa, soy muy estúpido. Todo es mi culpa mierda—dijo el pobre chico mientras se cubría su rostro.

  
Ahora Rhody hizo conexión a los cables—¿Tu eres Spider-Man?

  
El chico lo miró sorprendido pero después su cara se deprimió—Si… soy yo. El Spider-Man.

  
—¿Cómo te llamas?

  
El chico demoró unos segundos en responder—…Peter… Peter Parker.

  
—Gusto en conocerte Peter—El chico solo asintió pero no dijo mas nada. Rhody hizo una línea con sus labios—¿Quieres salir? Esto aquí esta sofocante.

  
—Si, si por favor—suplico el chico.

  
Rhody asintió y llevo al chico lejos de aquella discusión. Fueron al gran patio de las instalaciones a caminar. Ya casi anochecía y las estrellas ya levemente se veían.

  
Rhody observó al menor y sin titubear preguntó—¿Qué paso Peter?

  
Peter hizo como un grito de exasperación que sorprendió a Rhody levemente.

  
—¡Fue mi culpa! Había acabado de llegar de aquí, cuando el Sr. Stark me dijo de que podía ser Vengador pero le dije que estaba bien, que quería seguir siendo el amigo del vecindario el que se preocupa por las personas comunes, llegue a casa y entonces en mi cuarto apareció una bolsa de papel que decía. _«Esto te pertenece, T.S»_ me quede ¡woah! No mames, ósea, ¿era cierto? Revisé y era mi traje de Spider-Man. ¡Entonces quedé que no podía creerlo! Me lo puse y yo como que _«Si, estoy de vuelta y mas cool y ahora el Sr. Stark confía en mi»_ pero noooo, tenía que ser tan estúpido que olvidé cerrar la puerta y entonces mi Tía May me vio y grito _«¿¡Qué carajos!?»_ y bueno empezamos a discutir y llamé a Happy y llegamos aquí… esa es la historia…

  
Primero, este chico hablaba como el correcaminos, casi y no le entiende. Segundo, okay el chico no lo pensó muy bien al ponerse el traje en su casa siendo descubierto por su tía. Lo que lo puso pensar, nadie además de Tony y Happy ¿Sabía de la identidad secreta del chico?

  
Tercero ya tenía una idea de porque la tía del chico estaba tan enojada. Tony llevó al niño a un lugar muy peligroso primero, el chico hacía cosas muy peligrosas sin que su tía supiera. Si su sobrino o sobrina hicieran lo mismo obviamente estaría enojado.

  
—Muy bien chico, creo que lo mejor aquí es preparar—No pudo continuar ya que fue interrumpido por el histérico chico.

  
—¡Pero! ¿¡y si me prohíbe ser Spider-Man!? ¿¡No podré ser un héroe nunca más!? No quiero eso Sr. Rhody, se que puedo ayudar sin el uso de mi traje pero… No quiero poner en peligro a las personas que quiero. Solo eh luchado con ladrones de banco y bicicletas… pero, con Vulture fue diferente… supe en verdad que es tener miedo de que tus seres queridos sean lastimados por alguien malo…

  
Rhody entendió que el niño era muy maduro para su edad. Es cierto, el sabía todo eso personalmente, sabía que siempre había un loco que quería herirlos y no a ellos, sino a los que uno ama. Y ese es el peor miedo.

  
Pero ver que el peso de algo así cae en un niño era doloroso y algo nuevo.

  
—Esta bien, entiendo eso chico. Más de lo que crees, la vida de nosotros no es nada fácil. Por eso hay que tener cuidado y mas tu. Eres un niño es obvio que tu tía este asustada, aunque para ti sea fácil lidiar con ladrones, ella teme que algún día algo salga mal y no regreses… ¿sabes a lo que me refiero no?

  
—Si Sr. Rhody, si… por eso no le dije que era Spider-Man y el por que me escapaba en las noches… solo somos mi Tía y yo. Nadie más. Aunque no sea relativa de ella de sangre es lo único que tengo de familia… no quiero hacerle daño de alguna forma.

  
—Lo sé chico. Estas cosas no son sencillas.

  
—Ni me lo diga, todavía me duele el cuerpo de la pelea con Vulture—dijo mientras masajeaba su hombro.

  
—Eso fue valiente de tu parte, debiste ver la cara de Tony estaba tan sorprendido cuando fue llamado por Happy.

  
—¿Enserio?—cuestionó incrédulo el chico.

  
—Si, creo que F.R.I.D.A.Y lo fotografió para un bien mayor.

  
Ante eso recibió una risa del chico, Rhody sonrió levemente por lo menos el chico ya había dejado de llorar.

  
Peter guardo silencio y observó el cielo nocturno—No quiero ser una molestia para el Sr. Stark—lo dijo de una manera que parecía un niño pequeño.

  
—Hey, no digas eso. Dudo que seas una molestia para Tony, todos menos eso—Rhody puso un brazo alrededor de los hombros del chico. Peter aceptó el afecto.

  
—¿Usted cree eso Sr. Rhody?—le preguntó mientras lo miraba.

  
Rhody asintió—si, y se que algo se le debe ocurrir para que sigas siendo el héroe de la ciudad—el hombre revolvió el cabello del chico juguetonamente. Peter solo hizo un bufido de molestia.

  
—Eso espero, May puede ser un poco… intensa.

  
—Oye escuche los gritos, pobre el que quiera conquistarla—ante eso Peter frunció el seño dando una mirada de _«ahh.. ¿Qué?»_.

  
Rhody le agradaba el niño, era bastante tierno y tímido, sin mencionar que habla bastante.

  
—¿Usted está bien?

  
—¿Cómo?—cuestionó confuso ante la pregunta.

  
—Emmm…pues—el niño bajo la mirada y el siguió la dirección de donde miraba, la prótesis.

  
—Oh, descuida estoy bien, mucho mejor que antes—termino dándole una sonrisa.

  
Peter sonrió un poco—Lamento mucho lo que pasó… si hubiese atrapado al Capitán o a su amigo… quiz—

  
—Oye, oye, está bien, no te culpes por eso. Estabas herido también y no podías sobre esforzarte.

  
—Si, creo que subestime un poco a los otros…—Peter observó a Rhody—me alegra que ya este bien Sr. Rhody.

  
—Gracias—Rhody le dio nuevamente una sonrisa.

  
—¡Coronel Rhodes!

  
Peter y Rhody alzaron la mirada de inmediato al escuchar la voz. Ahí estaba Visión encima de ellos, este bajo lentamente al suelo. Peter se le fue el aire.

  
—No inventes, no inventes. ¡Eres Visión! ¡El androide! ¿puedo tocar la cosa brillante en tu frente? ¡OH, oh! Lo siento, me llamó Peter, Peter Parker.

  
Rhody quiso reír ante la expresión de Visión ya que era raro que alguien pidiera tocar la gema que tenía en su frente, además el chico era único.

  
—Oh… eso creo—cuando terminó de decir eso el chico de inmediato fue hacia el y toco la gema.

  
—Genial—susurro el chico impresionado.

  
Mientras Peter hacía eso Visión observó a Rhody—El Sr. Stark, la Srta. Potts y la Srta. Parker vienen en camino. Parece que ya tienen una solución al problema—dijo ya dándole la mirada a Peter quien había parado de tocar la gema por lo que dijo el androide—Eres mas pequeño de lo que recuerdo joven Peter.

  
Peter ante eso hiso un puchero—¡No soy pequeño!

  
—¡Si lo eres niño!

  
Con eso Peter se tenso y Rhody de inmediato observó hacia atrás. Ahí estaba Tony, Pepper y una mujer que, si era sincero, se veía jodidamente hermosa.

  
¿Era enserio tía de Peter?

  
Peter lentamente se volteó y nerviosamente saludo con la mano—H-hola…

  
May arrugo el seño significando que estaba todavía molesta, a lo que Peter sin pensarlo se oculto detrás de Visión. El androide no entendió el acto.

  
—¿Qué hago?—le pregunto el androide a Rhody, por que no sabía que hacer.

  
Rhody solo negó levemente y observó a los otros que se iban acercando—Entonces, usted es la famosa May—dijo cuando ya tenia a la mujer al frente.

  
—Exacto, May Parker. Gusto en conocerlo Coronel.

  
—El gusto es mío—Rhody ahora le dio la mirada a Tony, quien tenía la mirada donde estaba Peter ocultado detrás de Visión—¿Cuál es la solución?

  
Tony hiso un suspiro de exasperación mientras cruzaba sus brazos, Pepper lo miro molesta y este solo alzó los hombros y dijo _«¿qué?»_ levemente.

  
—Bueno, la solución es que—dijo May—Que Peter seguirá siendo Spider-Man.

  
El chico quien estaba aún oculto salió lentamente de su escondite—¿Qué?—cuestionó sin creérselo.

  
—Si Pete, ya la escuchaste—Hablo Tony—Puedes seguir siendo el chico trepa muros.

  
Peter sonrió contento, no podía creerlo. Fue hacia donde su tía y la abrazó con fuerza.

  
—¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!—dijo repetidas veces hacía su tía.

  
—Pero—Oh no el pero—Tendrás que estar bajo el entrenamiento de Stark y además, vamos a compartir crianza.

  
—Ennm ¿¡Kah!?—expreso Peter sin entender.

  
Rhody abrió los ojos, ¿escuchó bien?—Espera, ¿Qué?

  
—Stark me va ayudar junto con ayuda de la Srta. Potts a enseñarte ser un buen chico—

  
—Soy un buen chico—Dijo Peter pero May le alzó una ceja ante eso. Peter hizo una sonrisa nerviosa.

  
—Así, que los fines de semana te quedaras aquí en las instalaciones y las vacaciones que vienen, las pasarás aquí. Pero no pienses que esto es un Resort Pete.

  
Peter no sabía que decir y solo suspiro y asintió a todo esto.

  
—Y estas castigado, vendrás antes de medianoche de tus patrullas y no series de Netflix por dos meses.

  
—¿¡Qué!? ¡May!

  
—No digas nada jovencito, andando hay que ir a casa—May observó a Tony—Bien Stark, quedamos en contacto.

  
Tony se encogió de hombros. Si Rhody y Pepper eran sinceros, el hombre tenía miedo.

  
—Claro May, esta bien. Nos vemos niño.

  
—Si nos vemos y lo siento—

  
—No, está bien, no te preocupes, ya vete, shuu niño ve con tu tía—dijo mientras hacía un ademán con la mano.

  
Peter solo sonrió y junto con su tía se fueron, ya que Happy los estaba esperando. Antes de que Peter se fuera vio a Rhody un microsegundo y sacudió levemente la mano para despedirse.

  
Rhody hizo lo mismo mientras sonreía levemente. Cuando el chico se fue observó a Tony.

  
—No comentes Rhody—

  
—Felicidades, es un niño—bromeó y Tony le mandó una mirada fulminante.

  
Pepper se hecho a reír levemente y Visión guardó silencio, hasta que la rompió con un extraño comentario.

  
—Así que… Peter es mi hermano, ¿No es así?

  
Todos ahí presente guardaron silencio, hasta que Rhody y Pepper lo rompieron con sus risas.

  
—Los odios saben—espetó Tony—Vi, no comentes.

  
—¿Ahora quién es la mamá osa?—preguntó Rhody de broma recibiendo un gruñido de Tony.

  
Tener a Peter ahora entre ellos no sería tan malo. El niño se veía que era un ángel.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *vomita arcoiris por lo kawaii que fue Visión al final*
> 
> okay okay xdxd  
> al fin Rhody conoce al buen ángel Peter Parker :3  
> no fue mucho avance (además de la noticia de la futura ~verdadera boda real~ boda de Tony y Pep :3)  
> Me divertí mucho en hacer este capítulo fue tan beio )bueno pa mi no se ustedes xdxd «va a una esquina a iorar»
> 
> espero les haya gustado este capi
> 
> kudos y comentarios son bienvenidos :3


	4. Acto 4: Trata de Respirar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La conferencia deja con un mal sabor de boca a Rhody.
> 
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Y Cayendo lentamente a la obscuridad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Advertencia*  
> Escena de ataque de pánico.

 

 

**_Acto 4:_ **

**_Trata de respirar_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

 

 

 

Rhody estaba molesto, no, estaba mas que furioso ante todo lo que había pasado.

  
Nada bueno duraba para siempre, ¿O que mierda?

  
Hoy fue la conferencia de prensa acerca de los fugitivos, ya que el mundo de ahora no sabía si seguir confiando en aquellos que dijeron ser sus héroes.

 

  
_«¿Entonces aún guarda contacto con ellos Sr. Stark?»_

  
_«¿Podremos confiar en ellos nuevamente?»_

  
_«¿Tuvo algo que ver en que se escaparán?»_

  
_«El tal Spider-Man, ¿podemos confiar en el? ¿No se volverá un fugitivo como ellos?»_

  
_«¿Cómo se siente al respecto de la traición del Capitán Rogers?»_

 

  
Eso fue lo que derramó la gota del vaso. De inmediato Tony contestó.

 

  
_«Primero que todo. No, no tengo contacto con ellos, ¿acaso no entienden el punto de escapar de la ley?_

  
_Son criminales del gobierno solamente, pero si un día la ciudad cae en llamas, tengan por seguro que no dudarán en confiar en ellos, ya saben, solo buscan los que le beneficia._

  
_No, cuando sucedió el botín en el barco, estaba navegando directo aquí a Nueva York._

  
_Spider-Man es solo un héroe de sus calles de Nueva York, no es un Vengador. Así que si pueden confiar en el muchacho, el no dudará en salvarlos, sean el bueno o el malo del cuento._

  
_Y cuánto la última pregunta._

  
_¿Cómo me siento al respecto? Bueno el Capitán fue un buen compañero, en alguien a quien podía confiar._

  
_Pero como vieron no se puede confiar en casi nadie ahora, ni siquiera a uno de tus propios “héroes", así que obviamente me siento herido._

  
_¿Eso es lo que querías escuchar Alejandro… de la Rosa? No veo bien desde donde estoy. Como sea amigo tu pregunta fue la última._

  
_La conferencia ha acabado»_

 

  
Tony se retiró dejando a la jauría de la prensa atrás, Rhody solo lo acompaño y antes de irse observó al que hizo la última pregunta.

  
Después no supo más nada.

  
Poco después Pepper llego histérica y molesta. Tony no quiso pelear con su prometida, pero solo dijo que no se arrepentía y los titulares del otro día les dio mucha risa (obvio de Tony). La mujer rubia le creyó pero sabía que no era tan cierto, pero sabía que por el bien estar de su novio tenia que creerle, Rhody tampoco creyó en sus palabras.

  
Tony está ocultando lo que en verdad siente. Eso era malo y de cosas malas, vienen cosas **peores**.

  
Y eso significaba que el secretario Ross estaría fastidiando. El hombre pedía con intensidad que buscarán a Rogers y a los demás.

  
Pero eso iba ser imposible. Tony no sabía exactamente donde estaban. El Stark también quería saber, no solo por que Ross se lo estaba pidiendo como niña malcriada.

  
El quería, realmente quería, saber donde estaban aquellas personas que llamaba amigos y familia. Lo podía ver de vez en cuando en su mirada, una mirada vacía que significaba que el quedaba atrapado en sus pensamientos.

  
Rhody no le gustaba ver a su amigo así, le daba una punzada en el pecho. El igual se sentía de esa manera. Pero ¿Y Tony? El fue quien se llevo la peor parte.

  
Después de unos días Rhody se dio cuenta que Tony no estaba durmiendo bien. No que sea algo nuevo, pero esta vez se notaba más. Se veía realmente cansado.

  
Sabía que las pesadillas habían vuelto y Tony no quería hablar al respecto como siempre.

  
Algo a lo que Pepper que obviamente se dio cuenta lo estaba tratando de convencer a que fuera hablar con alguien, pero la rotunda idea hizo enojar a Tony. Sabía que no era culpa de Pepper ella estaba tratando de que su futuro esposo estuviera bien; Rhody estaba de acuerdo, Tony tenia que ver a alguien.

  
Ahora todo estaba complicado el otro fin de semana vendría Peter a dormir por primera vez en las instalaciones. Tony no estaba muy convencido al respecto todavía, pero aún así preparó todo para cuando el chico empezará a venir constantemente, sin mencionar que el niño se quedaría en las vacaciones de escuela.

  
Tony seguía sin dormir, ni siquiera se presentaba en los desayunos, era como un fantasma en los pasillos.

  
Rhody un día estaba caminando por los pasillos vacíos de siempre, hasta que escuchó unos pasos, mas bien pasos que hacen los tacones. Pensó que era Pepper, pero entonces frunció el seño, la rubia estaba en Japón haciendo unas diligencias de las industrias Stark.

  
Y entonces se encontró frente a frente con nada mas que María Hill. Tenía mucho tiempo sin verla, desde lo ocurrido en Sockovia.

  
—¿Hill?—cuestionó sin creerse que la mujer estaba frente a el. Estaba vestida con un lindo traje casi gris metálico, como cuando trabaja en la Torre.

  
—Coronel—saludó ella con una sonrisa—Tanto tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, ¿no es así?

  
—Si, ha pasado mucho. ¿Qué haces aquí exactamente?

  
María sonrió levemente y observó el lugar y después le dijo—Intentando convencer a Stark de que se reúna de nuevo con Rogers.

  
Rhody abrió los ojos ante lo dicho—¿A qué te refieres?—pregunto lentamente mirando interrogante a María.

  
—Rogers y los demás están ocultos en Wakanda, ahora mismo están ahí pero no se por cuanto tiempo. Nick fue con Rogers, pero me dijo que no le fue tan bien como a mí.

  
La información que escuchó Rhody fue como una bomba que estalló en su mente, ¿Desde cuando Rogers estaba en Wakanda? ¿El Rey lo ayudó?

  
—¿Desde cuando el Rey T'challa a estado ocultando a Rogers?

  
—No lo tengo muy claro, pero quizás desde hace unos meses, aunque Tony debe saber mejor la información—

  
—¿¡Tony sabía!?—cuestionó de inmediato elevando casi su voz.

  
María lo observó sin entender y pregunto—¿No te dijo..?

  
—El no me dijo nada, ¿Desde cuando el…?— _“Espera… es por eso. Es por eso que el a actuado tan distanciado últimamente…”_

  
—¿Sucede algo?—preguntó María sacándolo de sus pensamientos y por que le extraño la reacción del hombre a lo que dijo.

  
Rhody no muy seguro si decirle algo al respecto solo titubeo—N-no, nada.

  
María entre cerro los ojos levemente mirándolo sin confianza a lo que Rhody puso el rostro mas serio posible.

  
Hill ignoró el comportamiento y giro sobre su talones, no sin antes despedirse—Bien Coronel, debo irme. Antes de que sepan de mi existencia.

  
—Lo entiendo, fue un gusto verte de nuevo. Me saludas a Fury.

  
—Está bien—Y con eso dicho la mujer se fue.

  
Rhody se quedó en el pasillo por un rato. Después empezó a caminar, después con más de prisa y hasta empezó a trotar aunque doliera. La prótesis no lo dejaba caminar bien pero hizo lo que pudo.

  
No le pregunto a F.R.I.D.A.Y donde estaba Tony por alguna extraña razón su intuición lo llevó sin pensar al taller. Al llegar se dio cuenta que estaba en silencio y a oscuras, no tuvo que abrir la puerta ya que estaba abierta.

  
—¿Tones?...—llamo no muy seguro, el lugar se sentía frío.

  
No escuchó respuesta y siguió caminando, estaba un poco oscuro por lo que apenas podía ver. Pero cuando siguió caminando vio una tenue luz, así que la siguió hasta que llego al pequeño bar.

  
—Tones—

  
—¿Quieres preguntarme porque estoy ayudándolo?

  
Rhody guardó en silencio y observó a Tony quien estaba de espalda, sentado en la isla del Bar.

  
—Ante tu silencio haré que es un sí—Tony cayó un rato, que fueron como dos minutos tal vez, Rhody no le estaba gustando esto—Ni yo lo sé. Escúchame Rhody, no se porque ayudó a la persona quien me traicionó, eso es tan… jodidamente ridículo.

  
Se escuchó como Tony hecho algo en su vaso, era whisky. Rhody sabía que su amigo tenía mucho tiempo sin beber, por lo que lo impacto.

  
—Pero me di cuenta—siguió Tony, Rhody prestó atención—Me di cuenta que aunque esto con el fue así. Con los demás. Lo hago por que no puedo olvidarlos, no puedo olvidar quienes fueron antes… sabes es odioso, tengo conflictos emocionales, estoy muy viejo para esto, para toda esta mierda.

  
—Tony esta bien—Empezó hablar Rhody—Está bien que no puedas olvidar, yo también me siento así. Los extraño, pero las cosas como están ahora es difícil. Pero aún así, sigo viéndolos como eran antes. Familia—

  
— **¿¡Familia!?** —espetó con rabia en su voz el Stark. El se levantó y vio a Rhody.

  
Rhody vio que estaba mal, muy mal.

  
—¿¡Tu familia te da la espalda y te dice que te vayas a la mierda!? ¿¡Porqué no estaban de acuerdo por unos malditos papeles que se podían solo firmar, que se podían discutir después algunos cambios!? Tomaría tiempo, pero se podía intentar, ¡Maldición se podía intentar!

  
Tony después de terminar golpeó la isla del bar con fuerza, Rhody pensó que pudo romperla. Observó a su amigo quién tenia la mirada hacia los estantes del Bar.

  
Rhody se sentía inútil no sabía que decir, estaba mudo. ¿Qué podía hacer? Dios, ¿Qué podía hacer?

  
—¿Pero sabes algo?—la voz de Tony sonó tan indiferente, sin emoción, que congeló de pies a cabeza a Rhody. Tony lentamente lo observó con ojos que no mostraban ninguna emoción—Ellos nunca fueron mi familia, nunca lo fueron y ya no los llamaré así.

  
Rhody abrió los ojos como platos, pero después sacudió su cabeza—Sabes que no es así Tones, aunque hicieron lo que hicieron, no podemos olvidar quienes fueron—

  
—Exacto, no puedo olvidar quienes fueron y lo odio. Maldición lo odio. Pero yo quiero olvidar…—Tony bebió la bebida en su copa de un solo trago. Dejo la copa y fue con la botella.

  
—Tony, así no solucionas las cosas. No solucionas nada haciéndote esto, piensa en las personas a tu lado ahora. Por lo que mas quieras no te hagas esto, por favor.

  
Hubo un gran silencio cuando Rhody terminó de hablar y Tony no decía nada en lo que parecía una eternidad, el bebía solamente.

  
—¿Tony? Tony, por favor dime algo. No se que te dijo exactamente Hill, pero quizás tenga razón. Debes arreglar esto por tu bien y el por bien de Rogers… por el bien de todos—

  
No terminó de hablar ya que un vaso de cristal chocó contra la pared cerca de el. Rhody abrió en grande los ojos y observó a Tony con la mirada en blanco.

  
—vete, vete antes de que te haga daño o peor—le dijo con una mirada vacía.

  
—Tony—

  
—Vete.

  
Rhody empezó a sentir algo en su pecho no quería dejarlo, no quería, pero a la vez si... No, no iba a dejarlo. Se acercó un poco, pero Tony entendió el acto.

  
—¡No! ¡No te acerques!

  
—Tony esta bien, no estoy molesto, n—

  
—¡Vete! ¡Por favor solo vete!—le rogó el hombre en cólera. Rhody pudo ver que en los ojos de Tony las lágrimas querían salir.

  
Rhody quiso seguir, pero entonces observó como Tony empezaba a respirar mas fuerte.

  
—No te acerques, no te acerques, si lo haces te haré daño. Te haré daño o peor, no te acerques. Te haré daño al igual que ellos, por favor no lo hagas.

  
—Tony cálmate, no me harás nada te lo juro.

  
Tony lo observó incrédulo—Ya lo hice una vez, por mi culpa estás en el estado en que estás Rhody, por mi culpa tu—en este momento Tony cayó al piso mientras empezaba a respirar con dificultad.

  
Rhody de inmediato fue hacia a el y toco su hombros, pero de inmediato Tony empezó a moverse tratando de escapar de su cercanía.

  
—¡No! ¡No me—

  
—¡Tony soy yo, Tony soy yo mírame!

  
—¡Déjame, no quiero morir! ¡por favor no quiero morir! ¡Eres mi amigo _Steve_!

  
Rhody se congeló. ¿Morir? ¿Morir en manos de… Steve..?

  
—¿Qué?—dijo mientras era golpeado en los hombros por Tony.

  
—¡No quiero esto!—gritó nuevamente Tony con horror en su voz. Rhody no sabía como reaccionar ante eso, apretó los dientes por lo que sucedía.

  
—¡Tony mírame!—Rhody agarro el rostro de Tony para que lo mirara a los ojos—No soy Steve, soy yo. Rhody, soy yo. Soy yo… por favor… mírame Tony…—la voz del hombre empezó a perder voz pero seguía mirando a Tony.

  
Tony parpadeo levemente—Rhody… Rhody…

  
—Si amigo, soy yo—dijo mientras mostraba una sonrisa.

  
Tony lentamente abrazó al hombre y Rhody rodeó con su brazos a su amigo como si fuera un pequeño niño.

  
—Todo está bien Tony, todo esta bien…

  
Tony con voz quebrada dijo—No… no lo está.

  
Rhody cerró los ojos fuertemente al escuchar esas palabras, y abrazó mas a su amigo en brazos. Odiaba esto, odiaba verlo así.

  
Poco rato después, Tony se durmió después de que el ataque de pánico lo dejará cansado. Lo llevó como pudo a su habitación y lo dejó ahí, lo vio un momento.

  
El hombre acaricio levemente el cabello del Stark dormido en la cama. Sus ojeras se notaban más, su piel que antes era un poco morena se veía mas o menos pálida. Tony tampoco ha comido bien.

  
Tony no está bien.

  
Ahora en vez de la tristeza y la presión en su pecho fueron reemplazados por rabia. Enojo. Furia.

  
—Rogers… ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste a Tony?—preguntó con veneno en su voz, casi en alto como si el rubio estuviera allí presente.

  
Dejo a Tony y fue al taller nuevamente.

  
—F.R.I.D.A.Y, muéstrame las grabaciones de cuando Tony fue a buscar a Rogers—le pidió con una voz dura.

  
—Lamentó decir que usted no tiene la autorización a esos archivos Sr. Rhodes—respondió de inmediato la I.A.

  
Rhody hizo un ruido con sus dientes y golpeó la mesa de trabajo cerca de el con sus dos manos.

  
—¡Maldición! Necesito ver las grabaciones, quiero saber que fue lo que en verdad pasó ese día. ¡Quiero saber que le hizo Rogers a Tony!

  
—No puedo hacer tal cosa sin autorización del jefe—

  
—¡El está mal! Quiero saber… por favor…

  
Hubo un silencio entre el hombre y la inteligencia artificial. Por un momento las luces del lugar tuvieron problemas lo que alarmó levemente a Rhody.

  
—Esta bien. Quiero ayudar—dijo la I.A sorprendiendo a Rhody—Yo igual... no se lo que le pasa al jefe. Pero se que es malo y puede ponerse peor o se pondrá peor.

  
—Exacto Fri.

  
La I.A otra vez hizo que las luces tuvieran problemas, Rhody no sabía mucho de las mentes artificiales, pero pensó que F.R.I.D.A.Y no comprende lo que siente, lo que era entendible.

  
—Abriendo Archivos, carpeta 3412-NT. Grabación en reproducción—al terminar de hablar la I.A se mostró una pantalla celeste y el vídeo empezó a reproducirse.

  
Entonces Rhody sintió como la sangre fría corría por sus venas.

  
El vídeo del asesinato de los padres de Tony a manos del soldado del invierno, Barnes. Después lo que dijo Steve, que el sabía. Empezó la pelea brutal entre ellos, Tony contra los dos súper soldados.

  
Las palabras de Steve.

 

  
_«El es mi amigo…»_

  
_«Yo también lo era»_

 

  
Nunca había escuchado a Tony tan herido, sintió las lágrimas tratar de salir.

  
Y lo que vio después fue lo que lo dejó frío. Steve estrelló su escudo contra el pecho de Tony.

  
—¡NO!—gritó con horror al ver tal escena ante sus ojos. Entonces la lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas, cerro los ojos con fuerza y después los abrió.

  
Lo que siguió después fue como Steve sujeto a Barnes quien estaba herido y después se fue dejando el escudo y dejando a Tony.

  
Dejándolo herido, traicionado, solo.

  
La rabia se apoderó de el y golpeó nuevamente la mesa. Luego se dejo caer lentamente de rodillas y observó el piso con la mente en blanco.

  
—Lo siento Tony, lo siento por no estar contigo en ese momento…—Rhody cubrió su rostro y se quedo ahí en silencio.

  
Pero no podía quedarse así para siempre. Ayudaría a Tony, debe hacerlo.

  
Luego de eso comunicó a Pepper sobre lo sucedido con Tony (pero no le dijo sobre el vídeo). La mujer al escuchar esto se comunicó con May, ya que Tony estaba incapacitado para recibir a Peter y Rhody no podía estar gracias a las citas que tenía con el médico y la idea no es dejar al chico solo en un lugar tan grande.

  
La mujer italiana lo entendió y no tuvo problema al respecto.

  
En cuanto a Tony no pregunto porque el chico no vino, estaba demasiado callado, algo que preocupaba mucho a Rhody y a Pepper.

  
Pero Tony se rehusaba a decir algo.

  
Rhody estaba preocupado, demasiado. Tratará de todo para salvar a Tony de si mismo.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rhody sabe lo que paso...
> 
> ¿El sabrá que hacer?


	5. Acto 5: Perder aire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camine entre la neblina, entre millones de olas.
> 
> Te veo como tu aire se escapa...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ADVERTENCIA:
> 
> Intento de Suicidó.
> 
> Si eres sensible a este contenido no lo leas.

 

**_Acto 5:_ **

**_Perder aire_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

 

 

_—Hola Rhody, ¿Cómo te fue?_

  
—Me fue bien Pep, el doctor dijo que estaba mejorando y que todo marchaba bien. Mi hermana se alegró tanto que casi me rompe los tímpanos cuando la llamé.

  
Se escuchó la risa del otro lado de la llamada— _Me lo imagino_ —la chica se hecho a reír un poco mas pero luego se detuvo con un suspiro.

  
—¿Pasa algo Pep?—le preguntó mientras salía del hospital.

  
— _Estoy preocupada, por Tony. Dios, no se que hacer Rhody, me siento inútil._

  
—Oye, no te sientas así. Se que Tony se mejorará, siempre lo hace. Se que esto es difícil pero, Tony podrá superar todo esto, mientras estemos a su lado. Tu eres una parte esencial de todos modos, ¡solo mira el anillo que tienes en tu dedo!—dijo emocionado mientras se montaba en el auto donde estaba Happy al volante.

  
Pepper bufo una leve risa— _tienes razón, mientras estemos a su lado, todo irá bien. Pero aún siento que Tony debe ir a ver algún terapeuta… se que no le gusta la idea, pero es por su bien._

  
—Tu lo dijiste es por su bien Pep. Es por su bien—dijo mientras miraba sus pies. Recordó levemente lo que vio en esas grabaciones—Hey Pep… ¿Cuándo regresas de D.C?

  
— _Creo que la otra semana. ¿Porqué?_

  
Rhody entre cerro la mirada y sacudió la cabeza—Por nada. Siento que Tony te extraña.

  
_—y yo a él. Y a ti también, me invade una nostalgia estar tan lejos por tanto tiempo._

  
—No te preocupes, cuando menos te des cuenta, estarás con nosotros.

  
— _Tienes razón, solo espero que estás reuniones se acaben pronto. Bueno Rhody me debo ir, la siguiente reunión comienza en cinco._

  
—Esta bien Pep, no vemos la otra semana.

  
— _Dale por hecho, hasta luego Ro._

  
La llamada terminó y Rhody suspiro, no sabía si era bueno ocultar algo tan importante. Pero no sabía si estaba bien. Suspiró levemente.

  
—¿Sucede algo?—preguntó Happy mientras lo veía por el retrovisor.

  
—No, no. Solo estoy cansado, es todo—respondió mientras se tocaba las sienes.

  
—¿Qué tal si toma una siesta? Aún queda bastante para llegar.

  
—Creo que es una buena idea Hap. No eh dormido bien, creo que eh estado muy preocupado últimamente.

  
—¿Quién no? Con todo lo que le ha pasado al Sr. Stark no me sorprendo. Yo también estoy preocupado.

  
—Todos. Bien Hap, me avisas cuando lleguemos, Tony se estará divirtiendo estando solo ¿eh?

  
—Quizás en el taller como siempre—bromeó Happy—de todos modos no tardo mucho el día de hoy, unos quince minutos tal vez.

  
—Si por lo menos… pero no me gusta que Tony esté tanto tiempo sólo en el taller.

  
—Usted sabe como es Tony... pero tiene razón. No es bueno que alguien esté tanto tiempo sólo.

—Hay que darle también—Rhody observó por la ventana el camino. Happy lo observó desde el retrovisor.

—Vamos tiene que dormir un rato. Yo estaré aquí, descanse Ro.

 

Rhody sonrió ante el sobrenombre—Gracias Hap—luego cerró sus ojos y se quedó dormido.

  
Su sueño estaba raro, se sentía raro. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Qué era la sensación en su pecho? Se sentía mal, mal.

 

**_“No debería estar aquí”_ **

 

Rhody despertó de un sobresalto y observó donde estaba. Ya estaban al frente de las instalaciones y Hap ya había abierto la puerta del auto.

  
—Woah, estaba profundamente dormido, ¿ah Rhody?

  
—No tienes idea Hap—el hombre se estiró un poco y salió del auto.

  
Pero en ese momento se sintió raro, como algo de opresión en el pecho. Un sentimiento pesado.

  
—¿Pasa algo?—preguntó Happy ya que el hombre se quedó parado en su lugar sin decir nada.

  
Rhody lo observó y negó—no, creo que sigo un poco dormido. Voy a buscar a Tony para ir a almorzar, ¿quieres venir?

  
—Si ya voy, primero debo hacer algo que me pidió Pepper en las oficinas.

  
—Claro—respondió Rhody y luego vio como el hombre se iba.

  
Rhody observó el cielo, estaba gris. Era raro porque era comienzo de verano. Hizo caso omiso a eso y se fue a buscar a Tony.

  
Cuando llego todo estaba en silencio y nuevamente sintió la opresión en su pecho y ardor en sus brazos. Empezó a revisar si había alguna alergia pero no vio nada.

  
Lo ignoro y busco a Tony—¿Tony?—llamó cuando llegó a la sala—Ya llegue, vamos se que tienes hambre, ¿quieres pizza?

  
No hubo respuesta, por lo que Rhody frunció el seño quizás Tony estaba en el taller. Pero iba confirmar primero.

  
—Oye Fri, ¿Tony está en el taller?

  
Pero no hubo respuesta a su pregunta, Rhody observó el techo como si buscará con la mirada a la I.A.

  
—¿Fri?—llamó nuevamente—rayos, ¿Ya te averiaste?—preguntó como broma.

  
Pero de nuevo no hubo respuesta, ahora Rhody sintió que algo no andaba bien. Y de nuevo sintió la opresión en el pecho y el ardor en los brazos.

  
Se fue por el pasillo que conducía a las habitaciones. Camino lentamente por el pasillo oscuro y luego observó como la luz del baño de invitados estaba encendido. ¿Tony estaba ahí?

  
Tocó la puerta—Hey Tones, ¿Estás ahí? No me digas que te dormiste de nuevo en el baño—dijo porque había ocurrido con anterioridad en la antigua vida de Tony.

  
No hubo respuestas y observó el piso mas o menos alumbrado por la luz y vio algo, algo líquido, pero no sabía exactamente el que.

  
Trató de abrir la puerta, que abrió de inmediato.

  
—¿Tony estas aq…?

  
Rhody sintió como todo se puso en blanco y se congeló por completo.

  
Tony estaba ahí tirado. Estaba en el piso frío del baño mientras era rodeado de sangre.

  
—Tony… ¡TONY!

  
El se tiro de inmediato cerca de su amigo y lo sujeto en su brazos. Entonces vio sus brazos, las cortadas profundas y carmesí. Observó que cerca del charco de sangre había un pedazo de una tijera rota manchado en rojo y justo al lado un frasco de pastillas.

  
—Oh Dios, no. No, no, no, no. Tony tu no- ¡NO!

  
Rhody observó el rostro casi pálido de Tony. Lo tocó, Dios, se sentía casi frío.

  
—¡No joder! ¡F.R.I.D.A.Y! ¡Llama a emergencia!—pero no hubo respuesta—¿F.R.I.D.A.Y? no, no.

  
El observó de nuevo a Tony y luego vio sus propias manos manchadas de la sangre de su amigo. Empezó a tener pánico, su vista se nublaba por las lágrimas.

  
—¡TONY! ¡Tony por favor no hagas esto! Por favor… Tony—Rhody empezó a llorar. Resoplo con fuerza y sujetó a Tony con fuerza.

  
Se levantó como pudo del piso junto con el inconsciente Tony y lo llevo en sus brazos hasta al ascensor. Cayó duramente al suelo junto con su amigo.

Entonces hubo un tipo de corte de luz y luego se escuchó a F.R.I.D.A.Y—Avisando a paramédicos de la Sala de emergencia. Esto es… no…

  
No quiso descifrar que quería decir la I.A, lo que sea que hiso Tony antes. Fue desconectar a F.R.I.D.A.Y. Nadie lo notaría por que era un día libre, había poco personal.

  
Tony planeó esto.

  
—Tony no…—dijo mientras lo tenía abrazado protectoramente.

  
Estaba frío y podía sentir como respiraba demasiado lento. Su aliento se iba.

  
Cuando llego al piso, los paramédicos ayudaron de inmediato a Rhody a poner al Stark en la camilla.

  
El quiso seguirlos pero le prohibieron el paso.

  
—Tony, Tony… no.. no—Cayo al piso de rodillas mientras empezaba a temblar— _“Esto no está pasando… no está pasando… no de nuevo… no quiero perderlo… no quiero perderlo… no quier"—_

  
—Sr. Rhodes cálmese—pidió la enfermera—está teniendo un ataque de pánico, respire, respire.

  
Pudo calmarse un rato después, pero se sentía perdido. Observó con una mirada sombría por el pasillo donde se llevaron a Tony.

  
Bajo lentamente la mirada y se sentó en el piso y cubrió su cabeza con sus manos mientras observaba el piso. Se observó estaba lleno de manchas de sangre.

  
Se sintió enfermo.

  
Solo quería que esta pesadilla se acabara.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no... Tony.
> 
>  
> 
> Woah, saben tuve dudas de subir este capítulo por el contenido. Pero quise hacer el salto de fe a ver que tal.  
> Además sentí que había pasado como un mes desde que subí el capitulo anterior, no me pregunten por que xdxd  
> Y que estoy un poco atrasada con el otro fic (no tanto pero siempre ando con el drama v:) pero espero esta semana subir el capitulo siguiente que esta como en un 40% v::
> 
> Sin más nos vemos.  
> Kudos y comentarios son bienvenidas :,)
> 
>  
> 
> N/A:  
> No trates de ocultar como te sientes, busca a alguien, habla con ese alguien. No trates de escapar. No soy terapeuta ni nada, pero eh tenido experiencia personal. Y si yo pude todos podemos, aunque sea difícil. Mi dolor de ayer es mi fuerza de hoy.


	6. Acto 6: Tratar de estar bien/Recordar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhody ve a su amigo en aquella cama.
> 
> Se siente cansado.

**_Acto 6:_ **

**_Tratar de estar bien/recordar_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

 

Pepper salió de la habitación, su mirada estaba cansada y roja, obviamente de haber llorado. Rhody estaba sentado en unas sillas casi cerca de la habitación, el estaba cansado también.

  
El no ha dormido desde que Tony entro aquí.

 

_La doctora Cho apareció, su mirada estaba cansada._

  
_—Lo salvamos—dijo de inmediato hacía lo que estaban presentes._

  
_Pepper quien se puso de pie cuando Helen llegó, se sentó de inmediato a la silla mientras sacaba el aire retenido en su pecho, mientras empezaba a llorar._

  
_Happy a su lado, le dio apoyo poniendo su brazo alrededor de la mujer. Visión solo guardo silencio mientras observaba el piso._

  
_Rhody por su parte quedo de pie, cerro los ojos mientras respiraba con dificultad. Sabía que era la ansiedad, pero no era momento para eso así que trato de calmarse y pregunto._

  
_—¿Cómo está realmente?_

  
_Helen entre cerro los ojos y dijo—Perdió mucha sangre, las heridas eran más profundas de lo que pensamos. Además de eso también tuvimos que hacerle un lavado estomacal, por las pastillas que había ingerido. Tiene un leve golpe en su cabeza, aún no sabemos como se lo hizo. Pero quizás el mismo fue._

  
_—Helen…—llamó débilmente Pepper mientras lloraba—¿Se pondrá… se pondrá bien?_

  
_—Estará en constante vigilancia. Pero se que se pondrá bien. Pero en cuánto psicológicamente… realmente necesita ayuda._

  
_Rhody no comentó al respecto y se quedó en silencio._

  
_Tony estuvo solo, nadie estuvo a su lado._

  
_¿Qué hubiese ocurrido, si hubiese llegado tarde?_

 

Cerró y abrió los ojos lentamente al recordar eso, levantó la mirada y vio a Pepper acercándose.

  
—Todavía no despierta—comento de inmediato la mujer mientras quitaba algunas lágrimas salvajes.

  
Rhody la miro con lástima—Te ves cansada Pep.

  
Pepper lo miro un segundo con una curva en sus labios simulando una sonrisa.

  
—Si estoy muy cansada… Rhody estoy muy preocupada y asustada. Me cuesta dormir pensando que Tony esta aquí y por lo que hizo, Dios.

  
—Se que es duro Pep, pero lo que más debemos hacer ahora es, ser fuertes por él. Y hacerle saber que estamos a su lado.

  
—Y que siempre será así—terminó ella con una sonrisa sincera.

  
Rhody le dio una sonrisa y después se levantó—Hare guardia esta noche Pep, ve a dormir.

  
Pepper puso la mirada en blanco—Pero Rhody ¿Y tú? También se nota que estas cansado—acaricio levemente la mejilla de su amigo.

  
Rhody sonrió cansado y quito lentamente la mano de la mujer—Pep esta bien. Estaré bien.

  
Pepper lo observó preocupada—No te sobre esfuerces, llamaré a Happy para que haga la guardia mañana.

  
Rhody observó a otro lado mientras arrugaba levemente el seño— _“Eso es lo que no quiero…”_ —Esta bien Pep, solo que no se ponga a ver su tontas novelas.

  
Pepper se hecho a reír levemente por el comentario—Esta bien, te veo mañana Rhody.

  
—Si, buenas noches Pep.

  
La chica sonrió y se fue. Rhody se quedo parado unos segundos y después fue directo a la habitación de Tony.

  
Pero antes de abrir la puerta, se quedó pensando en abrir la puerta o no. Siempre era así cuando iba a entrar, tenía que prepararse mentalmente.

  
_—“Vamos Rhody…”_ —Entro de inmediato.

  
Allí estaba. Tony estaba en la cama con los ojos cerrados, las ojeras se notaban. Su piel estaba pálida, pero ya tenia un poco de color.

  
Rhody se acercó y se sentó en la silla que estaba al lado de la cama. Observó a su amigo.

  
Era increíble, casi no podía reconocerlo. Estaba tan diferente, su cabello se veía más revoltoso y largo. Su barba que no estaba siendo cuidado estaba más largo (Quizás debía hacer algo al respecto).

  
Después observó las vendas en sus brazos, arrugo la nariz al recordar lo sucedido.

  
Siguió observando a Tony así por un tiempo y después quitó la mirada.

  
Su mente era un caos.

  
Constantemente se preguntaba el ¿Porqué Tony hizo esto? ¿Cuál fue la necesidad de hacer esto?

  
Sabía que todo estaba jodido desde que se fueron los demás. Cuando el vio aquel vídeo. Cuando Tony se ocultó para el mismo donde estaba Rogers.

  
Pero llegar a este punto, es como si fuera el Titanic. Lentamente se hunde en las aguas oscuras. En la oscuridad de uno mismo.

  
Tony se hundió en la oscuridad. Y odiaba no saber que hacer.

  
Después pensaba en que todo era culpa de ellos. Todo era culpa de lo que pasó, lo que provocó que Tony hiciera esto. La presión fue demasiada.

  
Pero a la vez también se culpaba a el mismo, quizás si hubiese actuado antes. Tony no estaría aquí y estarían viendo alguna película tonta o leyendo estúpidas historias en la que terminaban llorando.

  
Pero juntos.

  
_—“¿Juntos…? No Rhody, superaste esto. ¿O no lo hice?”_

  
Rhody posó ambas manos en su cara. No se podía mentir. No se podía mentir, la verdad siempre le golpeaba en la cara al igual que una brisa fuerte de tormenta.

  
Observó las ventanas con cansancio y de pronto vio como a lo lejos se veían fuegos artificiales.

  
¿algún Festival en la ciudad?

  
Realmente no le importaba cual era el motivo, pero gracias a eso se puso a pensar.

  
Más bien a recordar. A recordar algo de hace treinta años. O un poco más.

  
—Tony, ¿recuerdas… recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?

  
Sabía que no iba haber respuesta y observó a Tony. Respiraba calmado, los beeps se escuchaban constante y lentos.

  
—Por que yo si Tones—se dijo mientras veía a la pared—Yo sí. Fue un _11_ de Mayo de _1985_.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yahoo regresé (tarde pero llegué v:)  
> El capítulo fue súper corto y lo siento por eso  
> Pero con el siguiente será más largo que los anteriores xdxddd


	7. Acto 7: Fuegos Artificiales de 1985

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Sabes cuán hermoso son los Fuegos Artificiales?
> 
> ¿En una noche tan hermosa? ¿Dónde brillan menos a su lado? ¿Porqué brilla más que una gran estela?
> 
> Bueno James Rhodes, lo supo. Cuando fue cautivado por aquella belleza una noche de 1985.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Regrese de mi invernacion(?
> 
> Espero les guste el Capítulo♡
> 
> Canción: I'm glad that you evil too (English cover Oktavia)
> 
>  
> 
> Advertencia:  
> *Intentó de abuso sexual a un menor*

 

**_Acto 7:_ **

**_Fuegos Artificiales de 1985_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

 

Los fuegos artificiales estallaron en el cielo nocturno, alumbrado con distintos colores.

  
La feria clandestina en las afueras de la MIT, ya estaba culminando por ese día.

  
Un joven _James Rhodes_ de _18_ años veía curioso los colores en el cielo. Tenía sus manos dentro de su chaqueta de la Universidad gracias al frío de la noche.

  
—¡Hey Rhodes!—llamó un chico rubio. James lo observó interrogante ya que no lo conocía—Te eh visto de vez en cuando en las clases de física.

  
—¿Así?—preguntó el chico observando al otro. Si le sonaba conocido, pero prestaba más atención a las clases que a sus compañeros.

  
—Solo preguntaba si querías… si querías, venir ahora a mi casa, algunos amigos vamos hacer una parrillada ¿Qué te parece?—termino con una sonrisa tímida mientras tenía un mano sobre su cabello rubio.

  
James suspiro, el chico parecía simpático, y notaba a lejos que trataba de coquetear con el o algo parecido. Pero nada personal, ahora mismo no quería nada de eso.

  
—Lo siento amigo, debo terminar algunos deberes. Pero muchas gracias por la invitación.

  
—Oh—el chico sonó decepcionado—Esta bien, no te preocupes. Nos vemos.

  
—Claro, nos vemos—James dio la vuelta y se alejó rápidamente.

  
Escuchó un poco como amigas y amigos del chico lo animaron por el rechazo. Pero no le dio cartas al asunto, no era la primera vez que pasaba.

  
James siempre tenía invitaciones de algunos chicos o chicas, pero siempre los rechazaba siendo sutil o directo. Lo hacía si no lo entendían a las buenas.

  
Ya iba a dirigirse al Campus, por lo menos quedaba cerca de la feria, solo era pasar un pequeño bosque que quedaba cerca de las vías del tren y al otro lado, ya estaba las calles para ir al Campus. Realmente fue un poco aburrido ir a la feria, ir solo no es muy divertido, bueno casi no tenía amigos. Las amistades que tenía quedaron atrás en Filadelfia.

  
Suspiro levemente, ya era sumamente tarde y lo único que quería era dormir ahora.

  
Caminaba por las calles, que solo eran alumbrados por los faros y la luna. Siguió caminando hasta que escuchó algo.

  
—¡Sssh! ¡silencio!

  
—¡Suéltame desgraciado!

  
James se detuvo a mitad de la calle y quedó mirando detenidamente el lugar, entonces observó un callejón.

  
Habían unas sombras, que se movían bruscamente. No se veía nada por lo oscuro que estaba, hasta que un faro que estaba cerca se encendió y la luz de esta, alumbro a un tipo que estaba contra un auto y parecía que sujetaba a alguien.

  
—Mira.. Gracias a tus gritos tenemos luz y yo que quería hacer esto a lo oscuro. Por que así nadie te vería gritar de placer—era un muchacho quizás de veinte años que se oía muy borracho.

  
—¡Déjame maldito desgraciado!—grito ahora un chico joven.

  
Parecía que el mayor lo tenía sujetado de sus brazos y una pierna, ya que se veía una pierna del chico joven colgado encima del auto.

  
James se dio cuenta que esto era serio y actuó rápido. Con rapidez golpeó la cabeza del tipo con toda la fuerza que tenía y esto ocasionó que este soltera al joven muchacho.

  
El tipo cayó al piso con severidad y luego se levantó lentamente mientras miraba a James con odio.

  
—Esto no te incumbe imbécil—le escupió con rabia.

  
—Cállate enfermo—espetó frío James.

  
El otro se lanzó a James y cayeron al pavimento de la calle. El tipo era mas fuerte que el y cada momento los golpes eran más fuertes.

  
Pero entonces el tipo fue golpeado por algo en su cabeza y cayó de inmediato inconsciente.

  
James se lo quitó de encima y observó al chico de antes. Tenía una vara de madera en la mano.

  
Después el chico puso la mirada pálida—Mierda… ¿El está…?

  
James de inmediato verifico el pulso en el cuello del tipo, lo cual sintió de inmediato—Sigue vivo el cabrón.

  
El chico soltó la vara que tenía en sus manos y se sentó en el frío pavimento mientras se abrazaba a si mismo.

  
Rhody observó detenidamente al chico.

Cabello castaño un poco oscuro, piel morena y ojos marrones, medio pequeño. Tenía un moretón en su cara y que parecía que se estaba inflamando. Además de eso notó su ropa, estaba desacomodada de su lugar.

  
James entonces observó al tipo en el piso, era un maldito enfermo. El niño no parecía que pasaba los catorce años.

  
Se levantó levemente y fue hacia el chico. Quien de inmediato al notar la cercanía se alejó.

  
—Oye cálmate viejo, no te haré nada—dijo mientras levantaba ambas manos.

  
El chico entre cerro los ojos y quito la mirada—Como sea.

  
—Oye un gracias estaría bien ¿sabes?

  
El niño arrugo la nariz y observó al tipo en el piso. Le dio un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo, que fue notado por James.

  
—¿Estás bien? ¿No te hizo nada?

  
—Solo el golpe—respondió débil, pero sonó molesto.

  
—Rayos niño, llevaremos al idiota a la policía. Llamarán a tus padres no te pr—

  
—¡No! ¡Todos menos eso!—grito el chico casi desesperado. Rhody no entendió su comportamiento—Lo que menos quiero que mi Padre sepa que me pasó. O menos mi mamá.

  
—Pero trató de violarte… si lo dejamos suelto, podría ser un peligro, entiéndelo—explico de inmediato Rhody.

  
—Enserio mis padres no deben saberlo. Si mi padre se entera me llevará lejos de aquí y no quiero eso. Por favor.

  
El chico lo miro con ojos suplicantes, a lo que James no sabía que hacer. Pero no muy convencido asintió.

  
—Está bien.

  
—Gracias, enserio…—el chico suspiro.

  
James se le quedó mirando un momento—¿Cómo te llamas?

  
El chico de inmediato lo miró si entender—¿No… no me conoces?—pregunto confuso.

  
—Si preguntó es por que no te conozco niño.

  
El chico puso la mirada en blanco—Soy…—el chico se puso nervioso—Soy.. ah.. Anthony Stark.

  
James arrugo el seño, sentía que le sonaba el nombre pero como que a la vez no. Se encogió de hombros por no saber.

  
—James Rhodes—se presentó como si nada.  
El chico siguió mirándolo interrogante—¿Enserio mi nombre no te suena conocido?

  
James lo miró curioso, se puso a pensar. Stark. Stark. Espera.

  
—Tu eres… el niño Stark, el hijo de Howard Stark. Anthony Stark. ¡woah! No te reconocí para nada.

  
Anthony lo siguió mirando, parecía un pequeño niño tímido. Poniendo que el chiquillo es bastante pequeño.

  
Ahora que lo miraba bien, no se parecía nada a las historias que contaban. Siempre le decían el Playboy de la familia Stark. Pero verlo de cerca, parecía cualquier chiquillo de catorce que juega videojuegos, escucha música rock o algo parecido. Y es algo que ya lo estaba presentando, el chico tenía una camiseta negra de la banda _Queen_.

  
Pero, ¿Porqué el niño estaba solo a estas horas de la noche?

  
—¿Dónde están tus padres? ¿No crees que estarán un poco preocupados?

  
—Eso creo, pero ellos no están aquí—el chico cruzó sus brazos.

  
James no entendió—¿a que te refieres?

  
—Ellos están en una mansión en Malibu.

  
James abrió los ojos ante lo que dijo. Por que lo dijo como si fuera pan de cada día—¿Qué? ¿¡Y tú!?

  
Anthony lo vio sin entender—¿Yo que?

  
—¿Quién esta cuidando de ti?—preguntó preocupado. Le dio una mirada al tipo en el piso que estaba todavía inconsciente.

  
—Yo… estoy… en el Campus.

  
¿Espera, cómo dijo?

  
—Espera, espera. ¿Estudias en el MIT?

  
El joven Stark puso sus manos atrás de su espalda, aún parecía nervioso—S-si…

  
—¿Cómo es que no te eh visto?... ¿y no estás un poco joven para ir a la universidad?

  
—ahhh… aparezco de vez en vez… y gracias a mi nivel de aprendizaje pude venir aquí.

  
James se le quedó mirando un momento y después suspiro. Observó al tipo inconsciente en el piso. Sería mejor que se alejaran.

  
—Vámonos de aquí. Yo también voy al Campus.

  
Anthony alzo la mirada levemente e hizo una pequeña sonrisa—Okay.

  
Ya iban a empezar a caminar, pero de pronto el joven Stark hizo un quejido y casi se cae al piso.

  
—¡Woah! ¿Estás bien?—James se puso a su lado.

  
—Mi pierna… me duele—dijo mientras sujetaba su pierna izquierda—Antes de que él me acorralara, me caí por una ladera en el bosque…

  
—Oh, descuida estarás bien—James se puso en cuclillas. El joven Stark se le quedo mirando interrogante—Sube a mi espalda, yo te llevó.

  
—Pero—

  
—Está bien, no me molesta—le dio una sonrisa sincera.

  
Anthony lo miro y después subió a su espalda.

  
El transcurso del camino estaba en silencio, algo que no le molestaba a James. Pero podía sentir que el chico en su espalda estaba tenso. Así que trató de sacar conversación.

  
—Entonces Anthony, ¿Qué te parece el lugar?—omitiendo lo ocurrido anteriormente.

  
—Umm… pues… Me parece agradable, por lo menos no estoy encerrado en una casa de tres pisos o algo así. Pero aburrido si no puedes compartir tus aventuras con nadie.

  
—podríamos ser amigos, ¿Qué tal… _Tony_? ¿Puedo llamarte así?

  
El chico atrás tenía la mirada en blanco—Pero… haz escuchado las historias. No creo que se buena idea que seas amigo de un Stark—de pronto la voz del joven sonó sombría—podría hacerte daño… los Stark siempre hacen eso.

  
James guardó silencio ante lo que dijo y suspiro—No me importa que apellidos tengas, o que carajos dicen de ti. Además suena interesante ser amigo tuyo Tony.

  
Sintió como el chico se tenso y después se escuchó como suspiro—Esta bien, también suena interesante ser amigo tuyo… _Rhody_.

  
—¿Rhody?

  
—Suena mas… ¿Simpático?

  
—Querrás decir bonito.

  
—¡No eso no es!—trató de negar.

  
—Solo te estoy jodiendo Tony—dijo mientras se echaba a reír—Oh, te sigo diciendo Tony sin tu autorización.

  
—No, está bien… mi mamá, mi tía y mi mayordomo son los únicos que me llaman así.

  
—Entiendo. También me agrada el apodo Rhody, creo nadie antes me ha llamado así—Tony solo sonrió de lado ante el comentario. Rhody sonrió levemente—Gusto en conocerte Tony.

  
—Es un gusto conocerte también Rhody.

  
Los dos chicos sonrieron y siguieron en silencio hasta llegar al Campus. Lo único malo es que no había nadie en enfermería. Torpes horarios de los trabajadores de la Universidad.

  
Lo único que se le ideó Rhody fue buscar algo de hielo en la cafetería.

  
—¿Cuál es tu habitación Tony?

  
—amm… creo que la _113 B._

  
—¿Qué? Esa es mi habitación también.

  
—¡Genial!—dijo en alto Tony, pero después parece que se sonrojo levemente o es lo que pudo ver de reojo Rhody—Digo… que cool ¿no?

  
Rhody se hecho a reír levemente—Yo pensaba que mi compañero se había ido, ya que ni el primer día se presentó. Entonces, ¿Dónde haz dormido en verdad?

  
—Es que… me quedé viendo el lugar… lo siento. Y cuánto a tu pregunta… dormía en algún hotel, lo siento nuevamente.

  
—Oye no te preocupes, vamos ya es tardísimo.

  
—Si, realmente me siento cansado.

  
Los dos llegaron a la habitación y Rhody ayudó a poner a Tony en su cama. Luego se puso a revisar su pierna, estaba un poco hinchado pero según el no se veía tan mal, quizás con el hielo serviría a quitar la hinchazón.

  
Ya los dos estaban listo para dormir, pero Tony no se veía que quería dormir.

  
—¿Estás bien?—pregunto Rhody desde su cama.

  
—¿Qué?... yo bueno…

  
—¿No puedes dormir?

  
El chico castaño trató de cubrirse con sus mantas, pero dejó de intentar.

  
—Estaba asustado… pensé que nadie iba a poder ayudarme…

  
—Oye esta bien. Ya todo está bien—Rhody suspiró levemente—Si quieres puedes dormir conmigo… si quieres no te obligó.

  
Tony lo observó con la mirada en blanco y después de unos segundos fue con cuidado a la cama de su compañero. Rhody se acomodó un poco para darle espacio al chico. Pero se sorprendió que el chico aceptara la oferta sin dudar, sólo le dio esta idea por su hermana cuando era pequeña y no podía dormir.

  
—Buenas noches Tony—dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos.

  
—Buenas noches Rhody—le dijo el joven Stark.

  
Los dos quedaron profundamente dormidos y no supieron nada hasta el amanecer del otro día.

  
Los siguientes días los dos chicos empezaron a convivir más. Hasta se dieron cuenta que compartían las mismas clases, lo que era extraño para los dos ya que nunca escuchaban sus nombres.

  
O mejor dicho Tony a veces no se presentaba a clases.

 

* * *

 

Algo que notó Rhody de inmediato es que Tony siempre se metía en problemas. Y siempre tenía que salvarlo de alguna manera.

  
—Me sacarás canas verdes niño—dijo medio harto Rhody.

  
—Hablas como Jarvis—le comentó divertido Tony.

  
—¿Quién es Jarvis?—preguntó Rhody confuso.

 

* * *

 

 

Tony le encantaba tocar la guitarra, lo descubrió un día cuando llegó a la habitación y el chico estaba tocando como nunca la guitarra mientras escuchaba si no mal se equivocaba, _Bohemian Rhapsody_.

  
—Tocas bien Tony—le alago. Aunque su mirada mostraba diversión le hubiese encantado traer una cámara para grabar.

  
—¡No se lo digas a nadie por favor!—pidió el chico mientras parecía un tomate.

  
Rhody se hecho a reír al respecto.

 

* * *

 

 

Después se dieron cuenta que les encantaba meterse en problemas ellos dos. Si no era uno, eran los dos juntos.

  
Hicieron un gran volcán de bicarbonato en uno de los patios del Campus, sólo por diversión. Cuando eso exploto el lugar quedó lleno de espuma.

  
—¡JAJAJAJA! ¡viejo eso estuvo grandioso, no inventes!—expresó Tony mientras se tiraba al suelo mientras seguía riéndose.

  
—Hay que hacerlo de nuevo, ¡demonios estuvo genial!—expresó de igual manera Rhody.

  
—¡Rhodes, Stark! ¡a la oficina del director!—llamó por la bocina la secretaria del director.

  
—Ahhh… rayos—siseo Rhody.

  
—Bueno, por los menos vamos juntos Rhody—Dijo Tony mientras se levantaba y alzaba ambos hombros.

  
—Si _juntos_ —Rhody no pudo evitar reír al respecto. Pero después sintió algo en el pecho, que no entendió.

  
Observó a Tony quien se estaba quitando un poco la espuma que había quedado encima de el.

  
Su cabello estaba levemente empapado gracias a la espuma. Después observó detenidamente su cara.

  
Se veía _bien_.

  
¡Espera! ¡Woah, woah, woah! ¿¡Qué carajos estaba haciendo!?

  
—Oye Rhody, despierta. Tenemos que ir a la oficina amigo—dijo de repente Tony.

  
Rhody se levantó rápidamente—A si, si claro. Ya voy.

  
Ese momento fue cuando se debió dar cuenta de algo, pero no lo hizo.

 

* * *

 

 

Un día se levantó y se asustó levemente cuando no vio a Tony a su lado. Aunque no hubiese pasado tanto tiempo, era costumbre que el chico durmiera con el ahora, ya que constantemente el tenía pesadillas.

  
Se levantó con pereza de la cama y observó el reloj de su mesa. _8:30_ del _29_ de Mayo. Tenía demasiado sueño, el semestre lo estaba matando.

  
Se levantó para buscar a Tony, podía estar en la cafetería, pero sería algo raro. El chico casi no come y últimamente no lo ha hecho porque esta construyendo un robot.

  
Ya iba a dirigirse a la cafetería, cuando en uno de los pasillos observó de lejos que Tony estaba junto con el teléfono público.

  
Se fue acercando, y entonces empezó a escuchar la conversación.

  
—¿Padre se irá a una reunión en Suecia?... Oh, entiendo, no me sorprende que lo haya olvidado. Jarvis estoy bien, estoy bien aquí… Eso quiero, pero a la vez no quiero irme… Jarvis gracias enserio, te veo en las vacaciones de verano… ¡si estoy comiendo bien, no soy un niño!... bien… saludas a mamá y a Tía Peggy de mi parte, si hasta luego—Tony puso el teléfono en su lugar y suspiro pesadamente.

  
Rhody frunció el seño ante el comportamiento del mas joven.

  
—Oye Tony, ¿Sucede algo?

  
Tony quien todavía no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de su amigo se sobre exalto un poco.

  
—¿Qué..? N-no, esta todo bien.

  
Rhody no confío en esas palabras—¿Seguro?

  
Tony lo observó un momento, después bajo la mirada—Es que… hoy es mi cumpleaños. Cumplo quince el día de hoy.

  
—¿¡Tu cumpleaños!? ¿Porqué no me dijiste antes?

  
—No era importante—

  
—¿Qué no es importante? Tony soy tu amigo, es importante para mí. Ya sé, ¿Qué tal si vamos a la feria? Creo que todavía no se ha cerrado.

  
—¿Enserio? ¿Y las clases?

  
Rhody alzo una ceja—Eres el que falta a clases y ¿ahora te preocupa?

  
—Tienes razón—comento sin discutir.

  
Rhody rodó los ojos y sonrió un poco—Vamos, alístate, iremos por unos helados primero.

  
Así pasaron el día, visitaron algunos lugares, compraron una que otra cosa. Hasta que llegó la noche y fueron a la feria.

  
—¡Mira Rhody! ¿¡Que es eso!?—grito emocionado Tony mientras apuntaba una pequeña tienda donde había pistolas de juguetes y conos en el fondo.

  
—Agarras las pistolas, apuntas, derriba todos los conos posibles y te dan un premio—explicó mientras sonreía por el entusiasmo del chico. Al final solo era un joven muchacho de ya quince años.

  
—Ohhh… ¡intentemos!

  
Los dos chicos pagaron para intentar el juego. Empezaron a disparar, pero Tony apenas podía darle algunos conos y Rhody ya estaba derribando bastante. El juego paró y ya era hora del premio.

  
Tony se ganó un reloj de juguete, el chico solo asintió ante el regalo. Realmente le gustó.

  
Y Rhody quería una de las pistolas de juguetes que se veía en los estantes de premios. Pero el dueño del juego le dijo que no iba a ser posible porque tenia que haber derrumbado _100_ conos y solo derrumbo _75_. Así que se ganó un oso de peluche.

  
—No era lo que esperaba—dijo Rhody mientras comía algodón de azúcar y sostenía su premio con el otro brazo.

  
—¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta tu premio _Mamá_ _osa_?—bromeó Tony mientras comía una hamburguesa.

  
Rhody lo miro con recelo y lo golpeó levemente como juego. Tony solo se hecho a reír.

  
Entonces llegaron a una parte y vieron un carrusel.

  
—Eso no estaba la otra vez que vine—dijo Rhody un poco molesto.

  
—Quizás no exploraste el lugar como debías Mama osa—dijo con una sonrisa, Rhody nuevamente lo fulmino con la mirada—¡Vamos Rhody!

  
Tony sujetó la mano de su amigo, algo que tomó de sorpresa a Rhody. Pagaron el pase y se subieron al carrusel.

  
Empezó a moverse y ya estaban teniendo una gran altura.

  
—¡Genial, ya casi puedo ver todo desde aquí!

  
Rhody sonrió—Se nota que nunca habías venido a una feria.

  
Tony lo observó y después miró a otro lado—Si, a mi padre no le gustan estas clases de feria y por eso nunca podía ir, incluso si tuvieran algo del Capitán América… a mierda—expresó cuando soltó su lengua.

  
—¿Eres fan del Capitán América?

  
—Oye es uno de los mejores héroes de la historia. Además ser hijo del quien creo al súper soldado no lo hace fácil.

  
—No inventes, yo también soy fan del Capitán América. Tengo algunas cartas de colección…

  
—¿Enserio?—preguntó sorprendido—yo tengo toda la colección. Ventaja de ser Stark—comentó arrogante.

  
—JAJA, muy gracioso—dijo con sarcasmo Rhody. Tony se hecho a reír.

  
—Descuida, si quieres puedo conseguirte las que te faltan, no sería problema.

  
—Sería grandioso Tony. Gracias.

  
—Yo debería decir gracias, haz hecho de este cumpleaños el mejor de todos.

  
Rhody sonrió, pero antes de que dijera algo, abruptamente el carrusel se detuvo. Los dos chicos observaron abajo, al igual que los otros pasajeros del carrusel, vieron que el que estaba controlando la máquina de la atracción ya estaba poniendo cartas en el asunto.

  
—Parece que nos quedaremos un rato aquí—dijo con calma Rhody.

  
—Eso parece—comentó Tony y después observó el cielo nocturno.

  
Estaban tan altos que casi podían ver el Campus a lo lejos.

  
Rhody observó en silencio a Tony. El chico se veía tan inocente, se veía tan feliz.

  
— _“¿Qué me está pasando?”_ —se preguntó Rhody mentalmente mientras ponía una mano sobre su pecho, donde su corazón palpitaba con rapidez.

  
—Oficialmente eres mi mejor amigo Rhody—dijo de repente Tony sin mirarlo y sin quitar la sonrisa de su cara.

  
—Y tu el mío Tones—dijo mientras lo miraba e igual tenía una sonrisa—Feliz cumpleaños Tony.

  
Tony lo observó un momento y sonrió en grande—Gracias—el joven Stark de nuevo observó el cielo nocturno.

  
Rhody guardó silencio y de fondo se escuchó como disparaban los fuegos artificiales.

  
Entonces el vio como alguien se parecía a los fuegos artificiales.

 

 **_[ The sunset scene is beautiful, and dogs are quite adorable_ **  
**_Whether paper or screen, we’d scream together at the headlines ]_ **

 

Los distintos colores estallaron en el cielo y en eso Tony observó asombrado el espectáculo, mientras era alumbrado por los destellos en el cielo.

 

**_[ Watching bad movies and dying, variety shows and crying ]_ **

 

Rhody se quedó asombrado ante lo que veía, sintió como todo se quedaba en silencio y lo único que podía observar era a Tony.

 

 **_[ Time itself temporary, no such thing as eternity_ **  
**_Even though our heartbeats will cease, you’ve stood by me this whole time ]_ **

 

Tony parecía como los fuegos artificiales. Solo brillaba en la oscura noche. De distintos colores.

  
Sin darse cuenta de nuevo el carrusel empezó a moverse.

  
Los dos chicos se bajaron y Tony empezó a caminar, Rhody se quedó atrás pensando.

  
Tony que se dio cuenta que el chico no estaba a su lado, observó atrás y Rhody seguía en su sitio—¿Rhody? ¡Oye!

  
—Ah que… ¡a si ya voy, espera!

  
Rhody llegó al lado de Tony y los dos se fueron de la feria.

  
Al llegar a la habitación, Tony cayó rendido a su cama. Tenía en sus manos al Oso de Rhody.

  
Rhody se quedo mirando al chico dormido en la cama. Fue a la suya y se quedó pensando en lo sucedido en el carrusel.

  
No pudo dormir mucho esa noche.

 

* * *

 

 

Los siguientes días pasaron con normalidad, y el extraño sentimiento en el pecho de Rhody crecía. Algo que lo estaba perturbando.

  
Hasta trató de aceptar las invitaciones de algunos chicos o algunas chicas. Pero en ese momento siempre aparecía Tony y tenía que declinar las ofertas. Porque solo quería estar con Tony.

  
¿Quería estar solo con Tony?

 

* * *

 

 

Los dos muchachos estaban en el bosque, el que estaba cerca del campus y las vías del tren, en un claro del bosque exactamente y estaban acostados en la hierva.

  
—¿Oye Rhody que pasaría si una araña me pica?

  
Rhody quiso rodar los ojos. Tony siempre tenia algo nuevo que decir que siempre lo sorprendía—Tendría que llevarte corriendo al hospital mas cercano bobo…—Rhody cerró y abrió los ojos lentamente—no me digas que te mordió una araña…

  
—¡No!—respondió rápidamente el chico—Es que últimamente estoy soñando que conozco a un chico que tiene poderes de arañas y somos amigos. ¿Tu crees que sea posible eso? ¿Qué un chico tenga poderes de araña?

  
—¿Haz escuchado de los que llaman… mutantes?

  
—Jmmm… tiene lógica, pero no se.

  
Rhody guardó silencio y observó el cielo. Seguía sintiendo ese extraño sentimiento cuando estaba con Tony.

  
—Oye Rhody.

  
—Dime—le contestó sin mirarlo.

  
—Si algún día… si un día te hago mucho daño. ¿te alejarías de mi?

  
Rhody le dio la mirada de inmediato a Tony, quien estaba sentado y abrazaba sus piernas.

  
—A carajo, esa pregunta fue muy rara, olvídalo—

  
—Tony tu nunca me harás daño. Hasta soy capaz de golpearte hasta que sepas que digo la verdad.

  
Tony lo miró—¿Cuántas veces tratarías de golpearme?

  
—Las que pueda, hasta que esa cabeza tuya—Rhody se levantó para sentarse al lado se su amigo—lo entienda. Habló enserio.

  
—Pero y si es algo—

  
—Tones, te lo digo enserio. Jamás me harás daño, eres mi mejor amigo, me preocupo bastante por ti. Como dije antes no me importa las historias o que seas un Stark y que tu padre sea un idiota o algo parecido. Tu eres Tony y eso es lo que más me importa, nada más. _Siempre estaré a tu lado_.

  
Tony abrió los ojos como platos y sin evitarlo empezó a llorar levemente. Rhody de inmediato lo abrazó.

  
—Todo esta bien amigo, todo está bien—le susurro.

  
Tony por su parte abrazó mas a su amigo. Se veía tan pequeño, sus mejillas ya estaban levemente rojas.

  
—Gracias Rhody, enserio. Tuve suerte en conocerte.

  
Rhody sonrió—Digo lo mismo Tony.

  
—¿Siempre serás mi amigo Rhody?

  
—Siempre Tones, siempre.

  
Tony sonrió, esa sonrisa se veía tan sincera que Rhody prometió guardarla en su memoria.

  
Rhody abrazo un poco más a Tony ante eso. Tony no discutió y acepto el afecto de su amigo.

  
Rhody se dio cuenta de algo en ese momento.

  
Ya era de noche y Tony estaba durmiendo plácidamente al lado de Rhody. El por su parte solo acariciaba el cabello de Tony. Era suave y olía bien.

  
— _“Mierda… esto no es cierto…”_ —pensó casi desesperado.

  
Paso un mano sobre su cara y luego con cuidado se levantó para no despertar a Tony. Puso el oso de peluche en sus manos y este sonrió entre sueños al tener el peluche en sus manos.

  
Rhody salió de la habitación y fue al patio del Campus. Suspiro pesadamente y vio la luna llena en el cielo.

  
Puso una mano sobre su cara ante lo que iba decir en la silenciosa noche.

  
—Mierda… estoy enamorado de Tony Stark.

  
Y cayo al fondo de sus sentimientos. No podía decirle. Peligraría su amistad, sabía que iba hacerse daño, pero no le importaba. Quería estar con Tony. Iba a proteger a ese muchacho.

  
Iba a proteger al chico con quien estaba enamorado.

  
Esa fue su promesa bajo la luna.

 

 **_[ If nothing else, I’m glad you’re evil too_ **  
**_Tomorrow comes and goes, but I’ll face it anew_ **  
**_If nothing else, I’m glad that I like you ]_ **

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo siento por la espera, esta niña no aprende y no sube los capítulos a tiempo.
> 
> Bueno además estoy media bloqueada en inspiración v": 
> 
> Además ame y le di todo mi amor a este capítulo y como prometí fue el más largo.  
> Realmente me encantó escribir a unos jóvenes Rhody y Tony ajsjjsjajsd♡♡♡♡
> 
> Quisiera que apareciera algo de su juventud en las pelis o en cómics (aunque tengo la breve sensación de que hay y nos los encuentro v": )
> 
> Bueno el prox. Capi lo subiré quizás el lunes quizás v:
> 
> Bueno kudos y comentarios son bienvenidos ♡


	8. Acto 8: Despertar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony al fin despierta...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seguimos un poco con el angts pero ya se esta acabando :3

 

 

**_Acto 8:_ **

**_Despertar_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

 

 

Rhody se despertó de su sueño o mas bien de sus recuerdos. Se había quedado dormido encima de la cama de Tony, ahora le dolía un poco la espalda.

  
Entonces de repente escuchó como alguien tosía, levantó la mirada y vio que Tony ya se estaba despertando.

  
—¿Tony?

  
— _cof, cof, cof_ …—El Stark abrió lentamente los ojos y observó a Rhody—…¿Rh..Rhody?

  
—Gracias a Dios, estas despierto… Dios al fin.

  
Tony observó el lugar lentamente y después abrió más sus ojos. La máquina del ritmo cardíaco empezó a pitar con mas deprisa.

  
—¿Q-qué hago… aquí..? ¿Qué?—

  
—Tony, ssh, tranquilo. Tranquilo, éstas bien. Estas bien.

  
Tony empezó a entrar en pánico y sollozar levemente—No debería estar… no debería estar aquí.

  
—¡Tony!—Llamó en alto Rhody para que su amigo lo mirará.

  
Tony de inmediato la dio la mirada y después su rostro empezó a dar signos de enojo.

  
—¿Porqué estoy aquí? ¿Porqué lo hiciste?

  
Rhody se molestó en ese momento—¿Porqué lo hice? ¿Porqué lo hice? ¿Enserio estás preguntando eso?

  
Tony de inmediato abrió levemente los ojos y después miró a otro lado mientras tenía una mirada dura. Rhody sentía un choque de emociones en ese momento, quería gritar, quería estar feliz de que el estaba despierto.

  
Pero algo en lo que no es bueno es controlar su enojo. Como su pequeño amigo al frente.

  
—¿Acaso no te diste cuenta de las consecuencias que iba a traer esto? Ibas a dejar Pepper, a la mujer con quien se supone que te vas a casar por que la amas y ella a ti—eso lo dijo aunque le doliera en el alma—Dejarías a Happy también, el también es tu amigo. No solo Happy, ¿Qué iba a pasar con Peter? ¿ah? El niño cree en ti, ¿Acaso crees que esto no lo iba a afectar? Tony aunque no lo creas todavía hay personas a tu alrededor que se preocupan por ti, no solo yo. Yo también me preocupo por ti… cuando te vi en el piso tirado… enserio entre en pánico, pensé que iba a perderte. Pensé que iba a perderte… se que ha sido difícil Tony, tanto para ti. Te ocultaste algunas cosas… que no estuvo bien hacerlo, eso me dolió un poco.

  
Tony arrugo el seño ante lo último que dijo Rhody.

  
—Pero ante todo eso… no estoy molesto contigo y no lo quiero estar, tuviste motivos… no pude ayudarte a tiempo. Tony eres mi mejor amigo, me conoces mejor que nadie. Te quiero Tony—No lo dijo como una confesión pero lo dijo con total sinceridad, porque el es su amigo. Pero ante eso no pudo evitar llorar y sostener las manos de Tony entre las suyas—No importa si me haces daño Tones, porque te golpearía si piensas que me lastimas… No importa porque... Porque _siempre estaré a tu lado_ Tony.

  
Tony observó a Rhody con la mirada en blanco. Su amigo solo sonrió levemente y Tony empezó a llorar.

  
—¿Lo prometes verdad?—preguntó Tony débil por las lágrimas.

  
—Lo prometo Tony. Siempre estaré a tu lado.

  
Tony sonrió mientras las lágrimas caían por su cara. Abrazo sin pensar a Rhody quien se sorprendió un poco, pero después de unos segundos regreso el abrazo.

  
—¿Siempre serás mi amigo… verdad Rhody?

  
La pregunta que le hizo fue como aquella vez. Justo en ese momento se imagino a un joven Tony en sus brazos y después volvió a ser el mismo Tony.

  
—Lo prometo Tones. Lo prometo— _“Por que… por que…”_ —Te lo prometo Tones.

  
Luego de eso, Rhody aviso que Tony ya había despertado.

  
La primera en llegar fue Pepper y abrazo a Tony como nunca. Tony por su parte empezó a llorar y a disculparse con su prometida.

  
—Lo siento Pep, lo siento mucho en verdad. Soy un asco..

  
—Sssh, todo esta bien mi amor. Estoy aquí contigo y es lo único que me importa.

  
—Te amo Pep, enserio tengo suerte de tenerte a mi lado.

  
—Yo también te amo mi vida, te amo Tony—Ella empezó a llorar con Tony en sus brazos.

  
Rhody sonrió un poco ante la pareja que veía. Happy a su lado estaba quitando algunas lágrimas de sus ojos.

  
Visión por su parte fue hacia a su amo/papá y lo abrazó.

  
—Lo siento Vi…—dijo en voz baja el mecánico.

  
—Estaba… asustado o eso creo… no lo sé.

  
Tony abrazo mas al androide y se disculpó nuevamente. Pepper rodeó a ambos con un abrazo.

  
Tony no estaba solo.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony no esta sólo tiene a su pequeña familia ahora :3
> 
> (Visión es también hijo de Tony  
> ¡No change my mind!)
> 
> Bueno ya sólo faltan dos capítuloa. Tan tan tan v:  
> El próximo capítulo lo subire viernes xd
> 
> Kudos y comentarios son bienvenidos :3


	9. Acto 9: Confesión en silencio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony esta mejorando poco a poco.
> 
> El pequeño héroe de Queens viene de visita y promete algo.
> 
> Rhody sin ser escuchado, dice algo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les guste ♡

 

**_Acto 9:_ **

**_Confesión en silencio_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

 

Tony estaba mejorando y al fin hacía caso a los mandatos que le decía Helen.

  
Aún así tenia que estar en reposo todavía. Tony tuvo que hacer caso si o si.

  
Uno de los primeros problemas fueron la alimentación, Tony a veces se negaba a comer, lo que era malo. Pero con un poco de persistencia y paciencia Tony comía su comida diaria.

  
Algo que sorprendió a todos es que de repente Tony quería dibujar, no lo vieron como algo serio, así que no preocuparon tanto por este habito repentino. Así que Rhody le llevó un cuaderno y empezó a dibujar a todos.

  
—¿Ese… ese soy yo…?—pregunto Happy viendo el dibujo de Tony. Su cara mostraba una graciosa mueca.

  
Rhody y Pepper resistían su risa. Visión solo miraba curioso por encima de Happy el dibujo y después levito cerca de Tony.

  
—Un excelente dibujo Sr. Stark—le alago el androide.

  
—Lo sé, pude hacer el retaso con paciencia—dijo Tony orgulloso.

  
Happy rodó los ojos y mostró el dibujo. Era el, un dibujo se le puede decir casi realista de el mismo, pero tenia una cara que presentaba que estaba cansado de la vida, de todo.

  
—¿¡Tenía que dibujarme con cara de cabreado Sr. Stark!?

  
—Si—contestó simplemente Tony con una sonrisa inocente.

  
—no puede con usted.

  
Mientras eso la habitación estalló en risa gracias a Pepper y Rhody.

  
Cambiando de tema Tony se veía mucho mas vivo, quitando de lado que aún seguía en cama, pero a veces podía dar un paseo, pero el hombre se cansaba un rato después (algo que preocupaba a Helen, ya que no entendía el porque). En cuanto a eso Rhody estaba contento de como mejoraba Tony.

  
Y se le ideó algo. El joven de Queens, había tenido poco contacto con el chico gracias a Happy. El niño siempre preguntaba por su mentor ya que no sabía nada de lo sucedido.

  
Lo único que se le ideo fue decirle cosas breves al chico cuando se comunico con el. Peter de inmediato pidió si podía visitarlo, a lo que Rhody lo dejo pensando, el pobre muchacho se oía horriblemente preocupado por su mentor.

  
Así que le dijo que podía venir, ahora el problema era decirle a Tony. Debió pensarlo y preguntarle primero, pero sabría la respuesta si hacía tal pregunta. Así que sólo dejó que todo fluyera.

  
—Tony—llamo Rhody.

  
—¿Jmm?—contestó solamente Tony mientras seguía en su dibujo. Rhody alzo una ceja ante el dibujo ya que parecía un león pero con alas.

  
—Viene Peter a visitarte.

  
Solo escuchó como la punta del lápiz se rompió y después vio como Tony se quedo tieso.

  
—¿Qué…?

  
—Tony—

  
—No, el no puede verme en este estado. Solo mírame Rhody aún sigo en esta cama gracias a lo que hice, después iré a ver a una terapeuta que me busco Pepper. Soy una decepción de mentor no merezco que el chico me vea, no debe venir.

  
—Tony cálmate, ¿si? Le expliqué breves cosas al niño, él solo quiere verte. Recuerda no estas solo, el niño tiene derecho a preocuparse por ti.

  
—Pero y si… y si lo lastimo o lo jodo de alguna forma. Por eso me da miedo tener hijos o tener niños alrededor mío Rhody, me da miedo convertirme en Howard…

  
—Oye, oye, oye. Tu nunca serás como Howard, no eres Howard. Eres Tony. ¿Puedes entender eso?

  
—Si pero…—Tony resoplo pesadamente—Bien esta bien, te escucharé. Solo espero no cagarla como siempre.

  
—No lo harás Tony, todo va estar bien.

  
Tony sonrió levemente.

  
Rhody esperaba al joven de Queens en la entrada de las instalaciones. Cuando observó el auto, por alguna razón se puso nervioso.

  
Peter salió con prisa del auto y fue rápidamente con Rhody.

  
—¡Oye niño, espera!—gritó Happy en vano.

  
—Sr. Rhody llegué, llegué. ¿Puedo ya ver al Sr. Stark?—preguntó con rapidez que casi se le va el aire.

  
—Cálmate amigo, ven, nos esta esperando.

  
Peter asintió rápidamente y siguió a Rhody en las instalaciones. En el camino apareció Visión a saludar a Peter, pero literalmente lo espanto ya que salió de la pared.

  
Eso provocó que Peter saltará a la pared y se quedará ahí. Rhody se sorprendió ante eso, Tony no mentía de que tenía poderes de araña.

  
—¡Ay mamá!... ¡me asustaste no mames we!

  
—Lo lamento Joven Peter—dijo Visión acercándose a Peter en la pared.

  
Rhody solo rodó los ojos—Vamos Peter.

  
—¡Oh, si ya voy!

  
Visión no dijo nada pero los acompaño. Peter se notaba que estaba nervioso. Cuando llegaron Rhody condujo al chico hasta la habitación.

  
—¿Recuerdas lo que te dije?

  
Peter lo miró y asintió—Si, no presionarlo.

  
—Bien—Rhody abrió la puerta—Tones, mira quien llegó.

  
Tony quien estaba entretenido mirando las ventanas, observó de inmediato a los invitados.

  
—¡Sr. Stark!—saludó energético.

  
Tony sonrió levemente (Rhody podía ver que su amigo estaba nervioso)—Hola niño.

  
Peter fue de inmediato hacía Tony y lo abrazó. El Stark se sorprendió un poco ante el afecto.

  
Unos segundos después Peter dejo de abrazarlo y se puso rojo—¡Lo siento, no quería hacer eso! Ay, que tonto soy…

  
—Tranquilo niño, también te extrañe—Tony le dio una sonrisa sincera después de decir eso.

  
Peter sonrió levemente y se sentó en la silla que estaba cerca de la cama de Tony. Busco algo en la mochila que llevaba y le dio algo parecido a esculturas pequeñas de cera. Era Spider-Man y Ironman.

  
—Los hice en mi clase de arte, ¿le gusta?

  
Tony observó detenidamente las esculturas y miró más el de Spider-Man. Sonrió un poco ante el regalo.

  
—Si, me gusta. Me quedare con este.

  
Peter ante lo que dijo dio una sonrisa en grande.

  
Rhody sonrió ante lo que veía y después observó a Visión a su lado—Vamos, hay que darles su espacio. Se lo merecen.

  
Visión lo miro curioso y asintió. Salió de la habitación siendo seguido de Rhody. Pero antes de que el saliera observó un momento a los dos.

  
—Dime pijamas, ¿Qué tal te ha ido?

  
—Ohhhh, ¡Sr. Stark tengo muchas cosas que decirle!

  
—¿Así?—le preguntó Tony con una sonrisa sincera en la cara.

  
Eso fue lo último que escuchó Rhody de ellos antes de salir.

  
Pasaron unas horas hasta que F.R.I.D.A.Y llamó a Rhody de que Peter ya debía irse, por suerte ya había terminado de hablar con Tony.

  
Cuando llego a la sala médica, Peter ya estaba cerrando la puerta con cuidado. Después el niño lo miró.

  
—Oh, hola Sr. Rhody.

  
—Hola Pete, ¿Cómo les fue?

  
—Bien, el Sr. Stark se ve muy animado, nada de lo que usted me contó Sr. Rhody.

  
—¿Enserio? Eso es raro…

  
—Si, me dijo que cuando se mejorará al _100%_ ya podría venir y quedarme todo el tiempo que quiera. ¡También me prometió ir a un paseo en Italia!

  
Rhody sonrió ante la emoción del joven arácnido.

  
—Ahora el Sr. Stark está dormido.

  
—¿Tony se durmió?—cuestionó confuso.

  
—Aja, se veía un poco cansado. Así que puse una música relajante y se durmió. Justo a tiempo, por que luego llamo May.

  
—Oh…—fue lo que salió de su boca al escuchar lo que dijo el chico—Si, Fri me aviso lo de tu tía. Vamos Pete, Happy ya debe estar por llegar.

  
—Yo creo que ya está afuera—Dijo Peter mientras hacía una mueca.

  
Ya los dos estaban en la entrada de las instalaciones, y como dijo Peter ya Happy estaba esperándolos.

  
Pero antes de que Peter se fuera, se quedó en su sitio.

  
—Sr. Rhody…—lo llamó sin mirarlo.

  
—¿Si?

  
—Ellos… ¿Ellos le hicieron mucho daño?

  
La pregunta hizo que Rhody se quedara callado y no supo contestar.

  
—Entonces es un sí…

  
Rhody suspiro—Si, así es.

  
—Ya veo… Sr. Rhody, ¿puede hacerme un favor?

  
—si, claro que es—

  
—¿Puede avisarme cuando el Capitán América regresé?

  
Rhody sonrió levemente pensando que el niño es fan de Rogers—Claro, ¿Quieres alguna firma de su parte—

  
Pero no pudo terminar ya que Peter lo miró y en su rostro tenía una sonrisa y mirada sombría que lo congeló de pies a cabeza.

  
—Por que quiero golpearlo en la cara—la voz del chico sonó demasiado infantil, pero no quitó su mirada sombría.

  
Rhody tenía la mirada en blanco y solo pudo contestar—Entiendo…

  
Entonces Peter volvió a tener una mirada normal y sonrió. Rhody sonrió nervioso. ¿Qué sucede con los niños de esta época?

  
—¡Niño no tengo toda la vida!—llamó Happy un poco exasperado.

  
—¡oh! ¡Si ya voy Happy!—le grito en alto, después le dio la mirada de nuevo a Rhody—Nos vemos Sr. Rhody, vendré otro día de visita. Le dice al Sr. Stark que regresare pronto.

  
Entonces el niño se fue corriendo hacia el auto sin que Rhody pudiera despedirse. Happy lo observó, este alzó lo hombros y sonrió, después entró al auto.

  
Rhody solo vio en silencio como el auto se iba y después fue a adentro.

  
Regresó a la habitación de Tony y como dijo Peter, estaba dormido. Observó que en la mesita de noche que tenía a un lado estaba su cuaderno de dibujo y la escultura que le regaló Peter. Una pequeña versión de Spider-Man.

  
También había un jarrón con hortensias, juntó a un lindo peluche de conejo. Eso lo había dejado Pepper, el regalo le pareció bastante gracioso y dulce de su parte.

  
Se acercó en silencio hacia Tony y lo vio dormir plácidamente. Por un momento vio como este sonrió entre sueños y después giro un poco su cabeza.

  
Rhody sonrió, su amigo iba a estar bien. Ya todo estaba bien ahora.

  
Se sentó en la silla, con su mano acaricio algunos cabellos salvajes que se esparcían por la frente de Tony.

  
— _“Siempre estaré a tu lado… y veré como poco a poco vuelves a ser feliz y vuelves a ser aquel fuego artificial que vi hace tiempo”_ —Rhody suspiro un poco y sintió un picor en los ojos—Por que… te amo Tones.

  
No hubo respuestas a lo que dijo, pero no le importaba.

  
Solo importaba la felicidad de Tony.  
Solo eso.

  
Protegería la felicidad de Tony no importa que.

  
Como el dijo, el lo ama. Lo ama.

 

  
Parece que al final Tony le hacía daño. Le hacía daño estar a su lado, pero Rhody no quería alejarse.

  
Y nunca lo va a hacer.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Se murió por que vio el segundo trailer de Endgame*
> 
> Estoy en shock no inventes, ya falta poquito para el gran estreno.... ajdbjdkskqjfnff
> 
> Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, ya sólo falta uno. Lo subiré pronto.
> 
> Kudos y comentarios son bienvenidos :3 ♡


	10. Acto 10: ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .....

 

**_Acto 10:_ **

**_..._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Los invasores llegaron a Nueva York causando terror y destrucción a su paso._

  
_Se vio como Tony Stark alias Iron Man entro a esta nave persiguiendo a un hombre en extrañas ropas, quien lo llevaba uno de los invasores. También se observó que el héroe Spider-Man estaba en su compañía._

  
_La nave desapareció ayer junto con Stark. Sigan en sintonía para ver más información—_

 

 

La pantalla se apagó.

  
El se sentía nublado. Tony se había ido, junto con Peter. En una nave al espacio.

  
No sabía si estaba bien o si iba a estar bien.

  
No pudo estar a su lado de nuevo. No pudo.

  
—Rhodes, ellos ya vienen en camino. Dicen que Vision y Wanda fueron atacados por los invasores... esta mal y creo que tiene algo que ver con la gema—aviso Bruce quien llego de la nada a las instalaciones ayer después del ataque.

  
Rhody quien observaba el piso con la mirada en blanco, cerró sus ojos y alzo la mirada.

  
—Bien. Ross quiere una reunión, debo respaldar a Tony—su voz sonó sin emoción tanto que sorprendió a Bruce.

  
Salió de la sala. Cerro sus puños con fuerza y trato de retener con todas su fuerzas las lágrimas.

 

 

  
_La guerra comenzó un poco después. Y después sucedió el caos._

 

_El Caos Universal._

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Matenme si quieren, me gusta ver el mundo arder v:::
> 
> Y este pequeño fanfic ah acabado, gracias por los kudos, bookmarks y hits :"3 ♡♡♡
> 
>  
> 
> Nos vemos en un próximo pequeño fic y recuerden que mi otro fic aun está en progreso xdxd (okay ya paró con el spam)
> 
>  
> 
> Bye~♡


End file.
